The Matrix: The GameFAQs
by UnitedOmniMon
Summary: My edit of THE MATRIX REINSTALLED WITH FUNNY CAPABILITIES, only now it got GameFAQs users in it.


THE MATRIX  
  
REINSTALLED WITH GameFAQS CAPABILITIES  
  
Written and Directed by Matt Walljasper and Jorge Calduron, Edited by Brandon A, AKA TerraDorugarumon.  
  
-Official Script-  
  
Revision 1  
  
Setting: A large urban city in the very near future.  
  
Writer's note: First script, so will be changed a lot. Some is not possible to do. This will be corrected later.  
  
Opening  
  
For the opening we will use a different audio track but the same visual background. What follows is audio track. No on screen stuff.  
  
Endgame: I thought you weren't taking a shift.  
  
The Yami Usagi: I know but I felt like watching him.  
  
Endgame: We're gonna kill him, you know that.  
  
The Yami Usagi: Did you hear that?  
  
Endgame: Hear what?  
  
The Yami Usagi: Are you sure this line is clean?  
  
admin CjayC: Yeah, he's sure it's clean. Nobody's listening. Not any admins. Not that I know about them, cause I'm not one. Yeah.  
  
The Yami Usagi: I'd better go. Heart O' The City Hotel 1  
  
(Two n00bs are in a hall a door is on their left)  
  
n00b 1: (Kicks door open and runs in. points gun at The Yami Usagi:  
  
n00b 2: (Does the same)  
  
n00b 1: Put your hands on your head! Do it do it now!  
  
The Yami Usagi: puts her hands on her head)  
  
Outside  
  
(admin's car pulls up 2 admins get out)  
  
admin CjayC: Captain. You were given specific orders.  
  
Sn00b: You give me that jurish-my-diciton crap; you can jam it up your ass.  
  
(TerraDorugaruMon: sticks his head out of a manhole.)  
  
TerraDorugaruMon: Yes.  
  
admin black wargreykid: Get him its TerraDorugaruMon!  
  
(All admins start shooting at TerraDorugaruMon TerraDorugaruMon exits through manhole)  
  
admin CjayC: (back to captain) The orders were for your protection.  
  
Captain: I think we can handle one little girl. I sent two units. They're bringing her down now.  
  
admin CjayC: No Captain, you men are already dead right about nnnnnnow.  
  
Heart O' The City Hotel 2  
  
(As HOTCH 1 left off)  
  
(n00b 1 moves towards The Yami Usagi. with handcuffs)  
  
(The Yami Usagi: turns around and chops n00b 1 where the neck meets the shoulder)  
  
(n00b 2 begins to shoot at The Yami Usagi:  
  
(The Yami Usagi: kicks the gun out of n00b 2's hand)  
  
(The Yami Usagi: jumps up) Bullet Time Freeze! (2-3 seconds)  
  
(Kicks cop 2)  
  
(The Yami Usagi: picks up cell phone and dials a number)  
  
The Yami Usagi: TerraDorugaruMon, they found me.  
  
TerraDorugaruMon: I know. They cut the hard line; you'll have to find another way out.  
  
The Yami Usagi: God damn it TerraDorugaruMon:.  
  
TerraDorugaruMon: Yes. Focus The Yami Usagi. There's an exit at Wells and Lake. You can make it.  
  
The Yami Usagi: Are there any admins?  
  
TerraDorugaruMon: Yes, 298'!!  
  
(The Yami Usagi: hangs up phone)  
  
(T walks towards elevator)  
  
(admin CjayC gets out and The Yami Usagi runs away CjayC follows)  
  
Rooftop Chase  
  
(The Yami Usagi runs across the roof towards a fire escape)  
  
(CjayC follows)  
  
(The Yami Usagi: jumps across a street where the fire escape is)  
  
(CjayC does the same)  
  
(The Yami Usagi jumps off the side of the building on the other side and just misses an old lady carrying bags of groceries)  
  
(CjayC jumps off the building and knocks the old lady down)  
  
(CjayC begins to chase after The Yami Usagi. but then, the old lady gets up and begins to whack admin CjayC with her purse)  
  
(The Yami Usagi rounds a corner and a phone booth is seen)  
  
(The Yami Usagi runs into the phone booth and answers the phone)  
  
Voice: Please insert $10 to continue,if you don't, you will die!  
  
The Yami Usagi: Wrong movie.  
  
Voice: Are you threatening me? Cause I'll kill you for that too.  
  
The Yami Usagi: This is the GameFaqs, not Phone Booth.  
  
(admin CjayC walks towards booth)  
  
Voice: You think I'm bluffing? I'll prove I have a Virus. You see that guy with the suit walking towards the booth?  
  
(Gunshot is heard and CjayC drops body quickly changes to old lady)  
  
Voice: Now don't you leave while I reload.  
  
The Yami Usagi: hangs up the phone and picks it up again and vanishes)  
  
(CjayC and black wargreykid walk up)  
  
CjayC: She got out then?  
  
black wargreykid: Yes but the informant is real.  
  
CjayC: We have the name of their next target.  
  
black wargreykid: The name is Lunarhawk99.  
  
CjayC: We'll need a search running.  
  
black wargreykid: It has already begun.  
  
Lunarhawk99's Apartment  
  
Lunarhawk99 is asleep at his computer on it is a google search for TerraDorugaruMon:)  
  
(Movie type is used)  
  
Lunarhawk99 wakes up)  
  
Lunarhawk99 tries pressing CRTL ALT Delete and escape  
  
(Follow message)  
  
(Knock message)  
  
(Knock at door)  
  
Lunarhawk99: Who is it?  
  
Voice: Sn00bs open up!  
  
Lunarhawk99: Shit!  
  
(TerraDorugaruMon: drops through vent)  
  
TerraDorugaruMon: Yes.  
  
Lunarhawk99: Who the hell are you?  
  
TerraDorugaruMon: Yes.  
  
Lunarhawk99: What the fuck is your problem?  
  
TerraDorugaruMon: Yes.  
  
Lunarhawk99: Damn it! Why the hell are you here?  
  
TerraDorugaruMon: Yes. Yes.  
  
(TerraDorugaruMon: jumps out window)  
  
(Door knocks again)  
  
Lunarhawk99: Just a minute.  
  
Lunarhawk99 opens the door)  
  
(BoardWalker and friends are outside)  
  
Lunarhawk99: You're not s/n00bs. You scared the crap outa me.  
  
BoardWalker: Sorry. What's wrong?  
  
Lunarhawk99: My computer. Have you ever had that feeling where you're not sure if you're awake or still dreaming?  
  
BoardWalker: Yeah. All the time. (Turns towards another) He's lost it. (Back to Lunarhawk99) Looks to me like you need to rest. You know, get some R. and R. Come with us to the club tonight.  
  
Lunarhawk99: I can't. I have work.  
  
BoardWalker: Come on it'll be fun. (Turns towards friend) Won't it?  
  
Friend 1: Defiantly  
  
Lunarhawk99 looks and sees the LUE tattoo)  
  
Lunarhawk99: Yeah, fun. Sure.  
  
The Club  
  
(People are dancing and Lunarhawk99 is standing in a corner)  
  
The Yami Usagi: walks up to Lunarhawk99)  
  
The Yami Usagi: Hello Lunarhawk99.  
  
Lunarhawk99: How do you know that name?  
  
The Yami Usagi: It says so on your nametag.  
  
Lunarhawk99: Damn it!  
  
(TerraDorugaruMon: runs in)  
  
TerraDorugaruMon: Yes.  
  
Lunarhawk99: Who are you? And why do you always say yes?  
  
TerraDorugaruMon: Um...  
  
(TerraDorugaruMon: runs out)  
  
The Yami Usagi: I know a lot about you.  
  
Lunarhawk99: And who are you?  
  
The Yami Usagi: I am The Yami Usagi.  
  
Lunarhawk99: The The Yami Usagi. that cracked the IRS-D base?  
  
The Yami Usagi: Yes,No, Maybe, i ain't tellen'!.  
  
Lunarhawk99: Why?  
  
The Yami Usagi: I don't know. But I do know why you live alone, and why night after night you sit at your computer.  
  
Lunarhawk99: (under breath) please don't say USL, please don't say USL.  
  
The Yami Usagi: You're looking for him. I know cause I was once looking for the same thing. When he found me he said that I wasn't looking for him, but for an answer. It's the question that drives us Lunarhawk99. It's the question. You know the question as I did.  
  
Lunarhawk99: What is the gamefaqs?  
  
The Yami Usagi: No, it was how many licks does it take to get to the center of tootsie pop. But I guess that works too. Anyway, he will find you when you are ready.  
  
(Alarm clock is heard)  
  
Lunarhawk99 wakes up in bed)  
  
(Clock reads "9:03")  
  
Lunarhawk99: Shit!  
  
(Knock at door)  
  
Lunarhawk99: What?  
  
Voice: Yes.  
  
Lunarhawk99: Go away um.... I didn't get your name.  
  
Voice: TerraDorugaruMon:.  
  
Lunarhawk99: The TerraDorugaruMon that I'm looking for?  
  
Voice: Maybe.  
  
Lunarhawk99: Go away!  
  
Voice: No!  
  
Office Escape  
  
Lunarhawk99 is standing in front of a desk man is typing sitting on the other side)  
  
(Man finishes typing)  
  
Mod: You believe that you are special, Lunar. 99. That somehow the rules do not apply to you. Obviously you are mistaken. This board is one of the top message companies in the world. That is because every member knows that they are part of the system. If an member has a problem, then the board has a problem. The time has come to make a choice. Either you choose to be at you desk on time, or you choose to find yourself a new job. Do I make myself clear?  
  
Lunarhawk99: Yes sir.  
  
Lunarhawk99 is sitting in his cubicle)  
  
(FEDEX guy Sends an IM in)  
  
FedEx guy: Are you Thomas Anderson?  
  
Lunarhawk99: Yeah, that's me.  
  
FedEx guy: I got a package for you.  
  
(FE guy gives Lunarhawk99 the package)  
  
FedEx Guy: have a nice day.  
  
(FE guy Closes IM)  
  
(Lunarhawk99 opens package and picks up cell phone inside)  
  
(Cell phone rings)  
  
Lunarhawk99 is scared and holds phone away he answers it)  
  
TerraDorugaruMon: Hello Lunarhawk99 do you know who this is?  
  
Lunarhawk99: TerraDorugaruMon?  
  
TerraDorugaruMon: No! It's um...Neo...from...the matrix. All right fine, it's TerraDorugaruMon:. How'd you know it was me?  
  
Lunarhawk99: I saw you on caller ID.  
  
TerraDorugaruMon: Hold on. Damn it zynex, I said without caller ID without! Anyway, let's try this again.  
  
(TerraDorugaruMon: hangs up)  
  
(Phone rings again)  
  
Lunarhawk99 answers it)  
  
Lunarhawk99: Hello TerraDorugaruMon:.  
  
TerraDorugaruMon: Hello Lunarhawk99, do you know who this is?  
  
Lunarhawk99: No TerraDorugaruMon, who is it?  
  
TerraDorugaruMon: It is TerraDorugaruMon:. I don't know if you're ready for what I have to show you but unfortunately, we've run out of time. They're coming for you Lunarhawk99 and I don't know what they will do.  
  
Lunarhawk99: Who's coming for me?  
  
TerraDorugaruMon: Stand up and see for yourself.  
  
Lunarhawk99: Now?  
  
TerraDorugaruMon: Yes, now. The elevator. Do it slowly. (Three admins get off the elevator and look towards Lunarhawk99's cubicle)  
  
Lunarhawk99: Shit!  
  
TerraDorugaruMon: Yes. I suggest you get out of there. I can guide you but you must do exactly as I say. The cubicle across from you is empty, go there. Now!  
  
Lunarhawk99 runs into across cube)  
  
(admins walk into Lunarhawk99's cubicle)  
  
TerraDorugaruMon: When I tell you to, go to the end of the row and to the office at the end of the hall. Stay as low as you can. One, two, three, banana! Got you! Hope you didn't just get caught there! Seriously, go now!  
  
Lunarhawk99 runs low to the directions given)  
  
Lunarhawk99 enters office and closes the door behind him)  
  
TerraDorugaruMon: Outside there is a scaffolding.  
  
Lunarhawk99: How do you know all this?  
  
TerraDorugaruMon: Look on the scaffolding.  
  
(TerraDorugaruMon: waves to Lunarhawk99 from scaffolding)  
  
Lunarhawk99: This is creepy.  
  
TerraDorugaruMon: To your left there is a window, go to it, open it, walk to the scaffolding. You can use it to get to the roof.  
  
Lunarhawk99: Wait, this is a corner office.  
  
TerraDorugaruMon: Yeah so?  
  
Lunarhawk99: Why are you having me go to the window all the way over there when I could go to the one right next the scaffolding?  
  
TerraDorugaruMon: Um...There are two ways out of this building Lunarhawk99, one is the roof, and the other is in their custody. You take a chance either way. Bye.  
  
Lunarhawk99 hangs up phone)  
  
Lunarhawk99: Screw this.  
  
Lunarhawk99 is led into a car by two admins)  
  
The Yami Usagi: is on a motorcycle in front of the car)  
  
The Yami Usagi: Damn it!  
  
(TerraDorugaruMon: comes down on scaffolding)  
  
TerraDorugaruMon: Yes.  
  
admin CjayC: Get him! It's TerraDorugaruMon!  
  
(TerraDorugaruMon: quickly goes up scaffolding)  
  
Interrogation Room  
  
Lunarhawk99 is sitting in a chair next to a table an admin is standing in the background and another walks in and drops a large folder on the table and sits down and removes his sunglasses)  
  
admin CjayC: As you can see, we've had our eyes on you for a long time now Lunar. 99.  
  
Lunarhawk99: Perv.  
  
admin CjayC: Na uh! No! Anyway, it seems you've been living two lives. One life you are Lunar H. 99 program writer for a respectable message board. You have a social board, post everynow and then, and help your landlady carry out her garbage. I don't like your landlady, Lunar. 99. She whacked me with her purse when I knocked some groceries out of her hand.  
  
(The Terminator kicks down the door and enters)  
  
The Terminator: John Conner, it is time.  
  
admin CjayC: Who are you?  
  
The Terminator: That is not important.  
  
admin black wargreykid: Sir scans show that he's a machine. Not one of ours. He doesn't match any of the machines built by us. Perhaps he's with the future of the gamefaqs?  
  
admin CjayC: Maybe us in the future sent him back through time to kill our greatest enemy. That seems like a good plot for this movie. You must be the new guy. Welcome to the team.  
  
admin black wargreykid: Sir, I believe there'd be a copy write problem with that being our movie.  
  
The Terminator: Where is John Conner?  
  
admin CjayC: Wait a minute, were you sent back through time to protect this, what you say the name was?  
  
The Terminator: John Conner.  
  
admin CjayC: Right, right, John Conner.  
  
The Terminator: The answer is yes.  
  
admin CjayC: Okay, maybe John Conner is the guy who helps us kill TerraDorugaruMon:.  
  
Lunarhawk99: Um.Oh hey! I'm Sean Conner or whatever you said! They're trying to kill me! Help!  
  
The Terminator: You are not John Conner. I will search someplace else.  
  
admin CjayC: What is so important about John Conner anyway? What does he do?  
  
The Terminator: John Conner is the leader of the worldwide resistance to the machine race in the near future. I was sent back through time to protect him from the machines.  
  
admin CjayC: Oh shit. Um.you don't know a TerraDorugaruMon, do you?  
  
The Terminator: No.  
  
(admin CjayC drags black wargreykid to corner and begins to quietly talk to him so that nobody else can hear.)  
  
admin CjayC: Do we have any plans to take over the gamefaqs and build the machines we use in the world to kill humans?  
  
admin black wargreykid: No, we need them for the power.  
  
admin CjayC: So we can assume that in the near future a large chunk of humanity will die? That will screw up our power, won't it?  
  
admin black wargreykid: I guess so. Hold on. (Turns to The Terminator) Hey you, does John Conner lead the humans to victory?  
  
The Terminator: Yes.  
  
admin black wargreykid: Load off my mind. We won't run out of humans to harvest for power.  
  
The Terminator: You must be destroyed!  
  
(The Terminator begins to shoot at admin black wargreykid)  
  
(admin black wargreykid dodges)  
  
The Terminator: That is a neat trick.  
  
admin black wargreykid: Can you dodge bullets?  
  
The Terminator: I do not need to.  
  
admin CjayC: Hey, do you know about the gamefaqs?  
  
The Terminator: The gamefaqs is a system built in 2027 to act as a prison for the machines. It consists of magnetic field and virtual reality to keep cybernetic organisms unaware and under control.  
  
Lunarhawk99: Yes! My question's been answered!  
  
The Terminator: Scans show you are Lunar H. 99 but you are known as Lunarhawk99. You came to us in 2010 and said, and I quote, "These are their machines? They suck. Come on, where are the squiddies? Nothing even looks like the real world. They don't even have message boards! The real apocalypse was so much better. At least it had a gamefaqs and machines that look like they can kill!" You are also known as the man who inspired the gamefaqs. Only seen once. The future John Conner thanks you.  
  
Lunarhawk99: Whatever. Can I go know?  
  
admin CjayC: No! (Turns to Terminator) Well, you seem to be unaware of the real gamefaqs and I agree with Lunar. 99's quote. Go back to your gay fake judgment day. I think John Conner is at the pizza hut on Erie and Lake.  
  
(The Terminator leaves)  
  
admin CjayC: Now where was I? Oh yeah! The other life is lived in computers where you use the username alias Lunarhawk99 and are guilty of almost every computer crime we have a ToS for. One of these lives has a future. The other does not. We're prepared to wipe the slate clean, Lunar. 99. We know you've been contacted by a certain individual. A man who calls himself TerraDorugaruMon:. We want your help in bringing a known BoardWalker to justice.  
  
Lunarhawk99: Wow, that's sounds like a really good deal. I've got a better one. How about you give me all that plus a lot cash and I give you nothing.  
  
(The other admin walks over to CjayC and they start whispering)  
  
admin CjayC: No.  
  
Lunarhawk99: Ok, then how about I give you the finger (flips off admin CjayC) and you give me my phone call.  
  
admin CjayC: You disappoint me, Lunar. 99.  
  
Lunarhawk99: You can't scare me with this shit. I want my phone call.  
  
(TerraDorugaruMon: opens door)  
  
TerraDorugaruMon: Yes.  
  
admin black wargreykid: Get him, it's TerraDorugaruMon!  
  
(TerraDorugaruMon: runs away)  
  
admin CjayC: Tell me Lunar. 99, what good is a phone call if you are unable to speak?  
  
(Both sit in silence for a bout 15 sec)  
  
admin CjayC: Right about now your mouth should not exist.  
  
Lunarhawk99: I don't know what to tell you.  
  
admin CjayC: So, who were you going to call?  
  
Lunarhawk99: I don't know. My mom I guess. She's the only one who'd come and get me now.  
  
admin CjayC: Excuse me.  
  
(admin CjayC walks into another room and is seen through a window talking with two other admins all three start pointing and laughing at Lunarhawk99)  
  
(admin CjayC returns)  
  
admin CjayC: Soon your mouth will be gone and we can proceed.  
  
(10 sec goes by)  
  
admin CjayC: Screw this. (Puts duct tape over Lunarhawk99's mouth two admins come in and hold Lunarhawk99 down on the table) Tell me Lunar. 99, what good is a phone call if you are unable to speak? Ha! Now you can't answer cause you are unable to speak! (admin CjayC does a little victory jig)  
  
admin CjayC: (presses button on something) You're going to help us Lunar. 99, whether you want to or not. (Puts a big foam 10 gallon hat on Lunarhawk99 with a camcorder duct taped on it and a sign that says, "Not working with admins. Not that I know what they are, cause I don't."  
  
Call To Meet TerraDorugaruMon  
  
Lunarhawk99 wakes up in bed wearing the hat he is unaware of the hat)  
  
(The phone rings)  
  
Lunarhawk99 answers the phone)  
  
TerraDorugaruMon: This line is tapped so I must be brief. They got to you first but they underestimated you. If they knew what I know, you'd probably be dead.  
  
admin CjayC: Excuse me TerraDorugaruMon, this is the guy you're talking to, what don't we know -I mean, what do you know that we -er they don't know.  
  
TerraDorugaruMon: Damn it CjayC, go away.  
  
admin CjayC: Yes sir.  
  
TerraDorugaruMon: I can still hear you.  
  
admin CjayC: I'm going.  
  
TerraDorugaruMon: Now Lunarhawk99, they don't know that you are the one. You may have spent the last few years looking for me but I've spent my entire life looking for you. Do you still want to meet?  
  
Lunarhawk99: Yes.  
  
TerraDorugaruMon: Then go to the Adams Street Bridge.  
  
Lunarhawk99 hangs up the phone)  
  
(The phone rings again)  
  
Lunarhawk99 picks up the phone)  
  
admin CjayC: Hello Lunarhawk99, this is TerraDorugaruMon again. I want to make sure you heard me right. What did I just tell you?  
  
Lunarhawk99 hangs up the phone)  
  
(Phone rings again)  
  
Lunarhawk99: Hello?  
  
The Terminator: Is this the residence of John Conner?  
  
Lunarhawk99: I told you, no!  
  
Lunarhawk99 hangs up the phone)  
  
Bugged  
  
Lunarhawk99 is standing under the bridge) (A car pulls up the window rolls down and The Yami Usagi. is on the other side)  
  
The Yami Usagi: Get in.  
  
Lunarhawk99 gets in the car)  
  
(Da Jerk is in front seat and holds a gun up to Lunarhawk99)  
  
Da Jerk: Lift up your shirt.  
  
Lunarhawk99: What?  
  
The Yami Usagi: Please Lunarhawk99; it's for our protection.  
  
Lunarhawk99: From what?  
  
The Yami Usagi: From you.  
  
Da Jerk: Right now we don't have time for 20 questions. There's only one rule. Our way, or the highway.  
  
Lunarhawk99: Fine. Stop the car.  
  
(Car stops)  
  
Lunarhawk99 gets out of the car)  
  
The Yami Usagi: Please Lunarhawk99 wait. You've been down that road you know exactly where it leads.  
  
Lunarhawk99: It goes to Cheese World.  
  
The Yami Usagi: That's not the point.  
  
Lunarhawk99: So I can't go to Cheese World?  
  
The Yami Usagi: No.  
  
Lunarhawk99: Fine. (Under breath) I'd like to see your cheese world.  
  
The Yami Usagi: What?  
  
Lunarhawk99: Nothing.  
  
Lunarhawk99 gets back into the car)  
  
The Yami Usagi: Lie back, lift up your shirt.  
  
The Yami Usagi: pulls out a big gun like thing)  
  
Lunarhawk99: What's that?  
  
The Yami Usagi: Relax, we think you're bugged.  
  
The Yami Usagi: points gun at Lunarhawk99's head)  
  
Da Jerk: You're gonna lose it.  
  
The Yami Usagi: No I'm not. Clear!  
  
The Yami Usagi: puts the gun down and grabs the hat off Lunarhawk99's head)  
  
Lunarhawk99: Jesus Christ! That thing's real?  
  
The Yami Usagi: shoves the hat out of the window)  
  
Meet TerraDorugaruMon  
  
(The car pulls up to a building)  
  
Lunarhawk99 and The Yami Usagi. are outside a door in the building)  
  
The Yami Usagi: Let me give one piece of advice, be honest. He knows more than you could possibly dream.  
  
Lunarhawk99 opens the door and walks inside)  
  
(TerraDorugaruMon: has his back to Lunarhawk99 he turns around)  
  
TerraDorugaruMon: At last we meet. As you might have guessed, I am TerraDorugaruMon:.  
  
Lunarhawk99: It's an honor to meet you.  
  
TerraDorugaruMon: The honor is all mine. I take it right now, you're feeling a little bit like Alice tumbling down the rabbit hole?  
  
Lunarhawk99: Yes. Why am I here?  
  
TerraDorugaruMon: You're because you know something. What you know you can't explain, but you've always known it. Like a splinter in your mind. Do you know what I'm talking about?  
  
Lunarhawk99: Once I shoved a small piece of wood in my nose. Could that have caused the splinter in my mind?  
  
TerraDorugaruMon: Guess again.  
  
Lunarhawk99: What is the gamefaqs? Oh wait no, that guy told me. It's a dream world built in 2027 to keep machines from being free.  
  
TerraDorugaruMon: What dumbshit fed you that sack of crap? I wish the gamefaqs was that!  
  
Lunarhawk99: Fine, what is the gamefaqs?  
  
TerraDorugaruMon: Do you want to know what the gamefaqs is?  
  
Lunarhawk99: That's what I just asked.  
  
TerraDorugaruMon: So it was. Just answer the question, yes or no.  
  
(Outside, admin CjayC comes down on a rope holding a sign that says, "Say no!")  
  
Lunarhawk99 looks at the sign)  
  
(admin CjayC falls)  
  
Lunarhawk99: Yes.  
  
TerraDorugaruMon: The gamefaqs is everywhere. It is here on this very board. You can see it when you go to the Pokemon boards, when you go to E-SWAT, when you get your karma.  
  
Lunarhawk99: What is it with people in this movie and karma?  
  
TerraDorugaruMon: What movie?  
  
Lunarhawk99: The movie we're making.  
  
(TerraDorugaruMon: looks at the screen)  
  
(TerraDorugaruMon: looks around as if looking at all the people in a theater)  
  
(TerraDorugaruMon: waves)  
  
(TerraDorugaruMon: turns back to Lunarhawk99)  
  
TerraDorugaruMon: It is a prison. A prison without walls or doors. A prison for your mind. What if I told you that you were not living in the real world?  
  
Lunarhawk99: I'd say, come again? Then I'd laugh because I said come.  
  
TerraDorugaruMon: Do you believe in fate Lunarhawk99?  
  
Lunarhawk99: No.  
  
TerraDorugaruMon: Why not?  
  
Lunarhawk99: Cause I don't like the idea that I'm not in control of my life.  
  
TerraDorugaruMon: I know exactly how you feel.  
  
Lunarhawk99: How then?  
  
TerraDorugaruMon: Okay, I don't know exactly how you feel. So sue me. Sorry.  
  
(TerraDorugaruMon: reaches into his pocket and pulls out two things)  
  
TerraDorugaruMon: This is it. After this, there is no going back. You take the blue IM, the story ends, you wake up in your bed and believe what ever you want to believe. You take the red IM, you stay in wonderland and I show you just how deep the rabbit hole goes.  
  
Lunarhawk99: What's that one over there?  
  
TerraDorugaruMon: That is the purple IM, Nexium. I think it's made by Pfizer. It helps with my Virus attacks.  
  
Lunarhawk99: Can I choose that one?  
  
TerraDorugaruMon: Not without a prescription.  
  
Lunarhawk99 motions towards the blue IM)  
  
TerraDorugaruMon: Remember, all I'm offering is the truth, nothing more. So please reconsider. Come on take the red IM. Everyone's taking the red IM, You're not cool unless you take the red IM. I told these people that you were cool. Come on Lunarhawk99, you used to be cool.  
  
Lunarhawk99: You just met me! And that's the blue IM?  
  
TerraDorugaruMon: Yeah, see blue.  
  
Lunarhawk99: I'm colorblind.  
  
TerraDorugaruMon: Yeah, me too. I just guessed. Just guess, and if you go home, tough.  
  
Lunarhawk99: Ok.  
  
Lunarhawk99 grabs the blue IM)  
  
TerraDorugaruMon: He took the blue IM right?  
  
The Yami Usagi: Yeah.  
  
TerraDorugaruMon: Then why is he still here? Uh oh. I screwed up. You're stuck now. Sorry. The IM you just took is part of a trace program. It helps to find your position in the gamefaqs. Have a seat.  
  
Lunarhawk99 sits down)  
  
Lunarhawk99: I am here! I am here! I am here!  
  
TerraDorugaruMon: We found you good.  
  
(TerraDorugaruMon: picks up his cell phone) TerraDorugaruMon: Now zynex, now.  
  
(Weird metal things happens use movie's)  
  
Toilet of the Real  
  
Lunarhawk99 wakes up in gel pod)  
  
Lunarhawk99 rips through the gel)  
  
Lunarhawk99 removes breathing tube)  
  
Lunarhawk99 looks around and sees the other people in the gamefaqs use movie's)  
  
(Machine comes)  
  
(Machine grabs Lunarhawk99 and pulls out the tubes)  
  
(Machine leaves)  
  
(Gel pod opens and Lunarhawk99 fall down the "Toilet of the Real")  
  
Lunarhawk99 struggles to swim in water)  
  
(Crane drops down and picks up Lunarhawk99)  
  
(TerraDorugaruMon: moves in front of Lunarhawk99)  
  
TerraDorugaruMon: Welcome to the real world.  
  
(Screen goes black)  
  
TerraDorugaruMon: He's still alive, right?  
  
The Yami Usagi: I guess so.  
  
TerraDorugaruMon: Let's poke him with a stick.  
  
Rebuilding  
  
TerraDorugaruMon: We've done it The Yami Usagi.  
  
The Yami Usagi: I hope you're right.  
  
TerraDorugaruMon: You don't have to hope I know it.  
  
Lunarhawk99: What are you doing?  
  
TerraDorugaruMon: Your muscles have never been used so we're rebuilding them.  
  
Lunarhawk99: Why do my eyes hurt?  
  
TerraDorugaruMon: Um...It definitely doesn't have anything to do with poking you with a stick. Um...you've never used them before. Rest Lunarhawk99, the answers are coming.  
  
(Use parts from the movie for the rebuilding sweeps)  
  
Answers  
  
Lunarhawk99 is sitting on a bed)  
  
Lunarhawk99 looks at his arm a plug is in it)  
  
Lunarhawk99 removes the plug)  
  
(TerraDorugaruMon: enters)  
  
Lunarhawk99: TerraDorugaruMon, what is this place?  
  
TerraDorugaruMon: More important than what is when. You believe it is the year 2003 when it is actually closer to 2499. We can't tell you when it is because we honestly don't know.  
  
Lunarhawk99: Why don't you know?  
  
TerraDorugaruMon: We forgot to look at the calendar when we arrived and then it kind of got burned in The Great Fire of When We Lost The Date. Anyway, come with me.  
  
Lunarhawk99 and TerraDorugaruMon leave)  
  
TerraDorugaruMon: This is my board the digimon ultima. It's a message board. Most of my crew you know.  
  
Lunarhawk99 looks at The Yami Usagi. who was Posting)  
  
TerraDorugaruMon: (Goes by each as he says their name) This is Zero2000, Da Jerk, and Endgame.  
  
Endgame: Hiya.  
  
TerraDorugaruMon: The little one behind you is aazxdc. The ones you don't know, zynex and his big brother Nomadic View. (TerraDorugaruMon: goes back to Lunarhawk99) You asked what the gamefaqs was. Come with me.  
  
Lunarhawk99 follows TerraDorugaruMon to a chair. Lunarhawk99 sits in and The Yami Usagi. straps him down)  
  
TerraDorugaruMon: Relax Lunarhawk99, this is going to feel a little weird.  
  
Lunarhawk99 looks likes he is in incredible pain)  
  
(TerraDorugaruMon: and Lunarhawk99 are in a totally blank board)  
  
TerraDorugaruMon: This is the construct. It's our loading program board. We can load anything from weapons to clothing, to equipment. Anything we need. Go on, call something. Anything. Call it a gift.  
  
Lunarhawk99: Fire Hydrants!  
  
(Many fire hydrants appear)  
  
Lunarhawk99: Um.Good movie with Rob Shnider!  
  
Voice: Insufficient data!  
  
TerraDorugaruMon: You don't look so good. Aspirin!  
  
(Many bottles of aspirin appear)  
  
(TerraDorugaruMon: grabs some and gives it to Lunarhawk99)  
  
Lunarhawk99: I'm going to need some water. Water!  
  
TerraDorugaruMon: No!  
  
(Large amount of water rushes in)  
  
TerraDorugaruMon: Bottled water! Bottled water!  
  
(Bottled water appears)  
  
TerraDorugaruMon: Anyway, back to work. This is our loading program.  
  
Lunarhawk99: Right now we're inside a computer program?  
  
TerraDorugaruMon: Is it really so hard to believe? Your level is different, your karma has changed, the plugs in your head and arms are gone. What you see know is what we call your "Big Shiny GameFaqsy Image. It is the mental projection of your digital self.  
  
Lunarhawk99: That's the best name you came up with? Big shiny gamefaqsy image? How about residual self-user?  
  
TerraDorugaruMon: It's got a nice ring to it. I'll think about it.  
  
Lunarhawk99 looks towards two chairs and a TV)  
  
Lunarhawk99: This isn't real?  
  
TerraDorugaruMon: What is real? How do you define real? IF real is what you can smell, see, feel, taste, or touch, then real is just electrical signals interpreted by your brain. (TerraDorugaruMon: turns on the TV)  
  
(Use images from the movie)  
  
TerraDorugaruMon: This was the world as it was at the beginning of the 21st century. It exists now only as a neural simulation that we call the gamefaqs. You've been living in a dream world, Lunarhawk99. This is the world as it exists toady.  
  
(Now the TV has the real world on it)  
  
Lunarhawk99 and TerraDorugaruMon are sitting in rubble in their chairs)  
  
TerraDorugaruMon: Welcome to the desert of the real.  
  
Lunarhawk99: This isn't a desert. It isn't hot and full of sand.  
  
TerraDorugaruMon: Actually, a desert doesn't have to have sand or be hot.  
  
Lunarhawk99: Wow, you learn something new everyday.  
  
TerraDorugaruMon: Indeed you do. We don't know exactly what happened we only have bits and pieces. What we do know is that sometime in the early 21st century all of mankind was united in celebration. We marveled at ourselves as we gave birth to AI.  
  
Lunarhawk99: AI? You mean artificial intelligence?  
  
TerraDorugaruMon: At first it was called "Anti Idiocy" Then marketing got to it. Yes. A singular conscience that spawned an entire race of machines.  
  
Lunarhawk99: The AI did that?  
  
TerraDorugaruMon: No, marketing. Weren't you listening?  
  
Lunarhawk99: Sorry. It's a little hard to follow.  
  
TerraDorugaruMon: Take this. It will help when we're done.  
  
(TerraDorugaruMon: gives Lunarhawk99 a "for dummies" book called "The GameFaqs for Dummies")  
  
TerraDorugaruMon: We don't know who struck first, them or us. But we do know that it was us the scorched the sky. At the time, they were dependent on solar energy for power and it was believed that they wouldn't be able to survive without an energy source as abundant as the sun.  
  
Lunarhawk99: What dumbshit came up with that plan?  
  
TerraDorugaruMon: Yes. I'm guessing they're from France though. Stupid French. Mankind has always depended on machines to survive. Fate, it seems is not without a sense of irony.  
  
(Use movies scenes for now)  
  
TerraDorugaruMon: The human body generates over 30,000 BTU's of body heat and more bioelectricity than a 120-volt battery. Combined with a form of fusion, the machines found all the energy they would ever need. There are fields Lunarhawk99, endless fields where human beings are no longer born, we are grown.  
  
(A machine is in one of these fields looking up)  
  
Voice: If you build it, they will come.  
  
(Back to TerraDorugaruMon and Lunarhawk99)  
  
TerraDorugaruMon: For the longest time, I wouldn't believe it. Then I saw the fields with my own eyes. Watched them liquefy the dead so that they can be fed to the living, watched one field be destroyed and a baseball field placed it its place.  
  
Lunarhawk99: You said place a lot.  
  
TerraDorugaruMon: Then I came to realize the truth. (TerraDorugaruMon: turns off the TV) What is the gamefaqs? Control. It is to keep us under control in order to change a human being into this.  
  
Lunarhawk99: Into what?  
  
TerraDorugaruMon: Look in my hand.  
  
Lunarhawk99: There's nothing in your hand.  
  
TerraDorugaruMon: Damn it! Pretend that there is a battery in my hand, ok?  
  
Lunarhawk99: No. I don't believe it! I want out! Let me out!  
  
Lunarhawk99 is back on the board)  
  
Lunarhawk99: Get this out of me. Stay back!  
  
Endgame: He's gonna pop!  
  
TerraDorugaruMon: Breath Lunarhawk99!  
  
Lunarhawk99 throws up and then faints)  
  
(No picture but sound)  
  
TerraDorugaruMon: Let's poke him with a stick again.  
  
The Past  
  
Lunarhawk99 wakes on a bed and TerraDorugaruMon is sitting next to him)  
  
TerraDorugaruMon: I fear I must apologize. We have a rule. We never free a mind after it's reached a certain age. It's dangerous, the mind has trouble letting go. I've seen it before and I'm sorry. When the gamefaqs was first created, there was a man born inside who could change whatever he saw fit. After changing everything for a while he got bored and decided to free some people. It was he who freed the first of us. Before he died, the Oracle prophesized his return and that his coming would hail the end of the gamefaqs. End the war. I did what I did because I believe that search is over. Get some rest.  
  
(TerraDorugaruMon: leaves)  
  
(Lights go out)  
  
(Camera fades)  
  
Training  
  
(Lights come on)  
  
(zynex enters)  
  
zynex: Did you sleep?  
  
Lunarhawk99 shakes his head no)  
  
zynex: You will tonight. I promise. I'm zynex, I'll be your operator.  
  
Lunarhawk99 shakes zynex's hand)  
  
Lunarhawk99: You don't have any holes?  
  
zynex: Yeah, me and my brother Nomadic View are both 100% pure old-fashioned homegrown human born free right here in the real world. Genuine child of Zion.  
  
Lunarhawk99: Zion? It's a city?  
  
zynex: Yeah, live long enough you might even see it. It's the last human city.  
  
Lunarhawk99: Where is it?  
  
zynex: Near the Earth's core where it's still warm enough. Come on, time for training.  
  
Lunarhawk99 and zynex leave and head for deck)  
  
zynex: We're supposed to start with these operation programs, which are mainly boring shit, let's do something a little more fun. Combat training.  
  
(zynex puts a disk into the computer)  
  
Lunarhawk99: Ju-Jitsu? I'm going to learn ju-jitsu?  
  
zynex: No. You'll learn how to learn ju-jitsu.  
  
Lunarhawk99: What?  
  
zynex: I'm going to teach you how to pay attention. Always got to do that first. Here we go.  
  
(zynex presses a button and Lunarhawk99 closes his eyes and begins to shake)  
  
zynex: How was that?  
  
Lunarhawk99: Good.  
  
zynex: Now you'll learn ju-jitsu.  
  
(zynex presses a button and same as above)  
  
zynex: Now you know ju-jitsu.  
  
Lunarhawk99: No I don't.  
  
zynex: Um...uh...Do you have ADD?  
  
Lunarhawk99: I did in the gamefaqs.  
  
zynex: Hold on, before you learn ju-jitsu, I'm gonna have to go through the ADD eraser program.  
  
(zynex presses a button)  
  
(Now the scene where he learns many things use movie's)  
  
(TerraDorugaruMon: comes in)  
  
TerraDorugaruMon: How's he doing?  
  
zynex: Ten hours straight, he's like a machine.  
  
TerraDorugaruMon: Machine? Kill it! Kill it!  
  
zynex: Figure of speech!  
  
TerraDorugaruMon: Ok. Sorry. Nobody saw that.  
  
Lunarhawk99 wakes up)  
  
Lunarhawk99: I know kung fu.  
  
TerraDorugaruMon: Show me.  
  
Fight TerraDorugaruMon  
  
(TerraDorugaruMon: and Lunarhawk99 are in a dojo)  
  
TerraDorugaruMon: This is a sparing program. A programmed reality similar to the gamefaqs. It has the same rules. Rules like gravity. What you must learn is that these rules are no different than those of a computer system. Some can be bent, others broken. Do you understand?  
  
Lunarhawk99: Yes.  
  
TerraDorugaruMon: Then hit me if you can.  
  
Lunarhawk99: Look, a duck!  
  
TerraDorugaruMon: Where?  
  
Lunarhawk99 punches TerraDorugaruMon:)  
  
Lunarhawk99: I hit you!  
  
TerraDorugaruMon: Damn it! Not like that! Use the kung fu and fight me damn it!  
  
Lunarhawk99: Ok, sorry.  
  
TerraDorugaruMon: It's ok, I'll beat your ass now.  
  
(TerraDorugaruMon: and Lunarhawk99 do the fight pose) NOTE: See movie fight scene for details on this fight scene  
  
(TerraDorugaruMon: and Lunarhawk99 fight)  
  
(TerraDorugaruMon: hits Lunarhawk99)  
  
TerraDorugaruMon: Again!  
  
(TerraDorugaruMon: and Lunarhawk99 fight again)  
  
(TerraDorugaruMon: hits Lunarhawk99)  
  
TerraDorugaruMon: How did I beat you?  
  
Lunarhawk99: You're too fast.  
  
TerraDorugaruMon: That's right! (TerraDorugaruMon: does victory jig)  
  
TerraDorugaruMon: Do you think me being faster than you has anything to with muscles in this place? Do you think that's air you're breathing now? Again!  
  
(TerraDorugaruMon: and Lunarhawk99 begin to fight again)  
  
Lunarhawk99 nearly hits TerraDorugaruMon:)  
  
TerraDorugaruMon: Come on! Stop trying to hit me and hit me!  
  
Lunarhawk99 hits TerraDorugaruMon:)  
  
TerraDorugaruMon: That was a good one.  
  
(TerraDorugaruMon: faints)  
  
(TerraDorugaruMon: gets up)  
  
TerraDorugaruMon: I'm ok. zynex, load the jump program.  
  
(TerraDorugaruMon: and Lunarhawk99 are on top of a skyscraper)  
  
TerraDorugaruMon: You've got to let it all go Lunarhawk99. Fear, disbelief. Free your mind.  
  
(TerraDorugaruMon: runs to the edge of the building and jumps to another one across the street)  
  
(Da Jerk to board)  
  
aazxdc: What if he makes it?  
  
Zero2000: Nobody makes their first jump.  
  
aazxdc: But what if he does?  
  
(Back to Lunarhawk99)  
  
Lunarhawk99: Ok, gonna jump.  
  
Lunarhawk99 runs to edge and jumps to other building)  
  
Lunarhawk99: Hey I made it!  
  
TerraDorugaruMon: Nobody, but nobody upstages me!  
  
(TerraDorugaruMon: pushes Lunarhawk99 off the building)  
  
(TerraDorugaruMon: and Lunarhawk99 wake on the board)  
  
Lunarhawk99 coughs up some blood)  
  
Lunarhawk99: I thought you said it wasn't real.  
  
TerraDorugaruMon: Your mind makes it real.  
  
Do you believe?  
  
Lunarhawk99 is asleep on the Neb.)  
  
The Yami Usagi: walks in with food)  
  
The Yami Usagi: places the food on a table)  
  
The Yami Usagi: walks out the door)  
  
(Endgame is outside the door)  
  
Endgame: I don't remember the last time you brought me dinner?  
  
The Yami Usagi: That's cause nobody likes you, Endgame. People think you're gay.  
  
Endgame: I'm not! I'm not gay.  
  
The Yami Usagi: Sure. Whatever.  
  
Endgame: Anyway, you never answered my question. Do you believe he is the one?  
  
The Yami Usagi: It doesn't matter what I believe.  
  
Endgame: If TerraDorugaruMon is so sure, then why doesn't he take him to see the Oracle?  
  
The Yami Usagi: He will when he is ready.  
  
admin Training  
  
Writer's Note: I felt like adding this because I wanted to. This scene had the best music in the original.  
  
(TerraDorugaruMon: and Lunarhawk99 are walking on the street)  
  
TerraDorugaruMon: The gamefaqs is a system Lunarhawk99. You look around, what do you see? Doctors, Lawyers, the very minds of the people we are trying to save. You have to understand that most of these people are not ready to be freed.  
  
(Woman in the Red Dress walks by)  
  
TerraDorugaruMon: Some of them are so hopelessly dependent on the system, that they would fight to save it. Were you listening to me Lunarhawk99, or were you looking at the woman in the red dress?  
  
Lunarhawk99: I was  
  
TerraDorugaruMon: Look again.  
  
(admin CjayC is there with a gun pointed to Lunarhawk99's head)  
  
TerraDorugaruMon: Freeze it!  
  
Lunarhawk99: This isn't the gamefaqs?  
  
TerraDorugaruMon: No. Fooled you! It's another training program designed to teach you one thing. If you're not one of us, you're one of them.  
  
Lunarhawk99: Who are they?  
  
TerraDorugaruMon: They are sentient programs called admins. They can move in and out of anybody still hardwired to their system. I'm not going to lie to you Lunarhawk99, if you can't beat an admin, we kill you.  
  
Lunarhawk99: Ok.  
  
TerraDorugaruMon: Ha! Fooled you! Seriously, this time I really won't lie, everyone who has stood their ground, everyone who has fought an admin has died. But where they failed, you will succeed. I've seen an admin punch through a brick wall. Men have emptied entire clips at them and hit nothing but air. But they are still based in a world with rules so they will never be as fast or powerful as you can be.  
  
Lunarhawk99: What are saying? That I can dodge bullets?  
  
TerraDorugaruMon: No Lunarhawk99, I'm saying that when you're ready, you won't have to.  
  
Lunarhawk99: Huh?  
  
TerraDorugaruMon: I don't get it either it was in my fortune cookie. I thought you'd know what it meant. See?  
  
(TerraDorugaruMon: holds up a piece of paper with the words "Can you dodge bullets? No, when you're ready, you won't have to."  
  
(TerraDorugaruMon:'s cell phone rings)  
  
TerraDorugaruMon: Hello? Ok.  
  
Sentinels  
  
(TerraDorugaruMon: followed by Lunarhawk99 enter the cockpit of the Neb)  
  
TerraDorugaruMon: Did Zion send the warning?  
  
Nomadic View: No, another board. Shit! Squiddies closing in fast.  
  
Lunarhawk99: Squiddies?  
  
The Yami Usagi: Sentinels. Killing machines designed for one thing.  
  
Nomadic View: Search and destroy.  
  
Lunarhawk99: Where are we?  
  
The Yami Usagi: Old servicing way systems.  
  
Lunarhawk99: Sewers?  
  
The Yami Usagi: There used to be cities that spanned hundreds of miles. These sewers are all that's left of them.  
  
TerraDorugaruMon: Shhh.  
  
(A sentinel moves across the screen)  
  
(Another appears and flashes some sensors at the Neb.)  
  
(Sentinel leaves)  
  
TerraDorugaruMon: That was too close.  
  
Cipher's Revelation  
  
(Endgame is sitting at the operator's seat)  
  
Lunarhawk99 walks up)  
  
Lunarhawk99 stands behind Endgame)  
  
(Endgame turns and is surprised)  
  
Endgame: Whoa! Lunarhawk99 you scared the crap outa me.  
  
(TerraDorugaruMon: enters)  
  
TerraDorugaruMon: Yes.  
  
Lunarhawk99: Nobody cursed, TerraDorugaruMon:.  
  
TerraDorugaruMon: Damn..yes.  
  
(TerraDorugaruMon: leaves)  
  
Lunarhawk99: Is that the gamefaqs?  
  
Endgame: Yeah.  
  
Lunarhawk99: Do you always have to look at it in coding?  
  
Endgame: Yeah. The image contrasters work for the construct program. But there's way too much information to decode the gamefaqs. You get used to it. I don't even see the code anymore, all I see is blond, brunette, red head.  
  
Lunarhawk99: How is that possible?  
  
Endgame: You learn the language.  
  
Lunarhawk99: No, how can you see blonde, etcetera if you're gay.  
  
Endgame: I'm not gay!  
  
Lunarhawk99: Sorry, that's what everyone's been saying.  
  
Endgame: Do you want a drink?  
  
Lunarhawk99: Sure.  
  
(Endgame gives Lunarhawk99 a drink)  
  
Lunarhawk99 drinks and then coughs)  
  
Endgame: Good shit, huh?  
  
(TerraDorugaruMon: enters)  
  
TerraDorugaruMon: Yes.  
  
(TerraDorugaruMon: leaves)  
  
Endgame: Nomadic View makes it. It's good for two things. Degreasing engines and killing brain cells. Hey, I know what you're thinking. I've been thinking it since I got here. Why oh why didn't I take the blue IM?  
  
Lunarhawk99: I took the blue IM.  
  
Endgame: Yeah, TerraDorugaruMon changes to IMs every so often. When I came, red took you here and blue took you back.  
  
Lunarhawk99 chuckles)  
  
Endgame: So, did he tell you why he did it? Why you're here?  
  
Lunarhawk99: Yeah.  
  
Endgame: Jesus! What a mind job. So you're here to save the world. What do you say to that? If you see an admin, you do what we do. Run.  
  
Lunarhawk99: Thanks for the drink. (under breath) I still think you're gay.  
  
Steak!  
  
(admin CjayC and Cipher are eating at a restaurant)  
  
admin CjayC: Do we have a deal then, Mr. Regan?  
  
Endgame: I don't want to remember nothing. Nothing. You got that? And I want to be someone important. Rich. Like an actor.  
  
admin CjayC: Whatever you want Mr. Regan. So we have a deal then?  
  
Endgame: I know this steak isn't real. I know that when I put it in my mouth, the gamefaqs is telling me that it is juicy and delicious. You know what, after nine years, you know what I've realized. Ignorance is bliss.  
  
admin CjayC: Then we have a deal then.  
  
Endgame: Sure. You put my body back in the power plant, I'll get you what you want.  
  
admin CjayC: Access codes to the Zion mainframe.  
  
Endgame: No, I told you, I can't get them. But I can get you the man who can.  
  
admin CjayC: Who?  
  
Endgame: You know, ok, I'll give you a clue. There's this board that rhymes with shmebacanezzar and this guy's name rhymes with shmorpheus.  
  
admin CjayC: Bob Vila?  
  
Endgame: How did you make that connection?  
  
admin CjayC: Hey, can you answer two questions.  
  
Endgame: Yeah, sure.  
  
admin CjayC: One, are you gay? Two, what good is a phone call if you are unable to speak?  
  
Endgame: I'm not gay! And what about text messaging?  
  
admin CjayC: Damn! I forgot about text messaging!  
  
(Waiter walks over)  
  
Waiter: Excuse me, Mr. CjayC, I just received a call from a man who said is name rhymes with shmorpheus. He said to tell you, "yes." But he said I had to say it like that.  
  
admin CjayC: TerraDorugaruMon:.  
  
Endgame: You got it that time!  
  
admin CjayC: Shut up!  
  
Waiter: (To Endgame) Excuse me, are you gay?  
  
Tasty Wheat  
  
(Nomadic View pours some thing into a bowl and gives it to Lunarhawk99)  
  
aazxdc: If you close your eyes, it kinda tastes like runny eggs.  
  
Zero2000: More like a big bowl of snot.  
  
aazxdc: You know what it reminds me of, tasty wheat. Did you ever eat tasty wheat?  
  
Da Jerk: No, but technically, neither did you.  
  
aazxdc: That's exactly my point, exactly. Cause you have to wonder, how did the machines really know what tasty wheat tasted like. Maybe they got it wrong. Maybe what I think tasty wheat tasted like tastes more like oatmeal, or tuna fish. It makes you wonder about a lot of things, you take chicken for example, maybe the machines couldn't figure out what to make chicken taste like which is why chicken tastes like everything else.  
  
Lunarhawk99: You're gay.  
  
Zero2000: Yeah, he's right. You are gay.  
  
aazxdc: Na uh!  
  
Nomadic View: Shut up aazxdc! The food's got everything the body needs.  
  
aazxdc: It doesn't have everything the body needs. Speaking of which I hear you've run through the admin training program. So, what'd you think of her?  
  
Lunarhawk99: Who?  
  
Zero2000: Here we go.  
  
aazxdc: The woman in the red dress. She doesn't talk much, but if you want, I can arrange a more private meeting.  
  
Da Jerk: Digital pimp hard at work.  
  
aazxdc: Pay no attention to these hypocrites Lunarhawk99. To deny our impulses is to deny what makes us human.  
  
(TerraDorugaruMon: enters)  
  
TerraDorugaruMon: zynex, when you're done, bring the board up to broadcast depth. I'm taking Lunarhawk99 in to see the Oracle.  
  
Traveling to the Oracle  
  
zynex: Please observe, the captain has turned on the fasten seatbelt sign. Make sure your tray tables and seats are in position.  
  
(Phone rings)  
  
(TerraDorugaruMon: picks up the phone)  
  
TerraDorugaruMon: We're in.  
  
(Endgame dials a number and throws his phone away)  
  
The Yami Usagi:, TerraDorugaruMon, and Lunarhawk99 get in a car)  
  
Lunarhawk99 is looking out the window)  
  
Lunarhawk99: Oh God.  
  
The Yami Usagi: What? Lunarhawk99: I used to eat there. They have good noodles.  
  
Lunarhawk99 turns back in)  
  
TerraDorugaruMon: Unbelievable isn't it?  
  
Lunarhawk99: I have all these memories from my life. None of them happened.  
  
The Yami Usagi: Ha, you did nothing with your life.  
  
(TerraDorugaruMon: starts laughing uncontrollably)  
  
Lunarhawk99: Shut up!  
  
Lunarhawk99 begins to cry)  
  
(Outside the car)  
  
(The Terminator and John Conner are crossing the street)  
  
The Terminator: Be careful John Conner, you must live.  
  
John Conner: I'm crossing the street, what could possibly happen?  
  
(TerraDorugaruMon:'s car hits John Conner)  
  
The Terminator: No! I have failed!  
  
(TerraDorugaruMon: drives away)  
  
(John Conner 2 appears)  
  
The Terminator: Scans show you are John Conner, but you are a machine.  
  
John Conner 2: I am John Conner 2. I was sent back through time by sentient programs to take over the life of John Conner so all the humans don't die and all the machines don't die. Not the ones that attack, the ones that you don't know about that you can't kill or ever see. They don't exist in this world, just trust me on this, ok?  
  
(back in the car)  
  
TerraDorugaruMon: I hope that guy didn't see us!, Oh, ok, we're here.  
  
There is no spoon  
  
(TerraDorugaruMon: and Lunarhawk99 are in an elevator)  
  
Lunarhawk99: So, is this the same oracle that made the prophecy?  
  
TerraDorugaruMon: I'll tell you for a dollar.  
  
Lunarhawk99: Ok.  
  
Lunarhawk99 gives TerraDorugaruMon a dollar)  
  
TerraDorugaruMon: Yes. She's very old. She's been with us since the beginning.  
  
Lunarhawk99: Did you see her?  
  
TerraDorugaruMon: Got another dollar?  
  
Lunarhawk99: Fine.  
  
Lunarhawk99 gives TerraDorugaruMon another dollar)  
  
TerraDorugaruMon: Yes. She told me that I would find the one.  
  
(The elevator stops)  
  
Lunarhawk99 and TerraDorugaruMon walk to a door)  
  
TerraDorugaruMon: I told you I could only show you the door. You have to walk through it.  
  
Lunarhawk99: No you didn't.  
  
TerraDorugaruMon: Did I forget?  
  
Lunarhawk99: Yeah, I guess.  
  
TerraDorugaruMon: Fine. I told you I could only show you the door. You have to walk through it.  
  
Lunarhawk99 motions towards the door and a woman opens it)  
  
Oracle's Aid: TerraDorugaruMon, Lunarhawk99. Come on in.  
  
(TerraDorugaruMon: and Lunarhawk99 walk in)  
  
Oracle's Aid: TerraDorugaruMon, make yourself at home. Lunarhawk99 follow me. These are the other potentials. You can wait here.  
  
Lunarhawk99 looks around at the others: a man sitting on a couch, two girls levitating wooden blocks and a kid bending spoons with his mind)  
  
(The kids sees Lunarhawk99 and holds up a spoon)  
  
Kid: Do not try and bend the spoon. That's impossible. Instead, realize the truth.  
  
Lunarhawk99: What truth?  
  
Kid: That there is no spoon. Then you will see that it is not the spoon that bends, it is only yourself.  
  
Lunarhawk99: How can there be no spoon? I see it.  
  
Kid: But it's in the gamefaqs.  
  
Lunarhawk99: So are you.  
  
Kid: Umm.  
  
Lunarhawk99 grabs the spoon and begins to whack the kid with it)  
  
Lunarhawk99: You feel it! It's real! Huh?  
  
Kid: Ow!  
  
Oracle's Aid: Lunarhawk99. The Oracle will see you know.  
  
The Oracle  
  
(The Oracle is sitting with her back to Lunarhawk99 watching some cookies in the oven)  
  
Oracle: Have a seat, I'll be right with you. Almost done! Smell good don't they?  
  
Lunarhawk99: Yeah.  
  
Oracle: You're Lunarhawk99. And don't worry about the vase.  
  
Lunarhawk99: What vase?  
  
Lunarhawk99 knocks over a vase)  
  
Oracle: That vase.  
  
Lunarhawk99: I'm sorry.  
  
Oracle: I said don't worry, you took care of that damn spoon kid for me.  
  
(scene shifts to TerraDorugaruMon reading a paper in the living room)  
  
TerraDorugaruMon: Yes.  
  
(man sitting next to him looks at TerraDorugaruMon confused)  
  
(Scene shifts back)  
  
Oracle: Well, I'd better take a look at you. Stick out your tongue, say ahh.  
  
Lunarhawk99: ahhh.  
  
Oracle: Do you think you are the one?  
  
Lunarhawk99: I don't know.  
  
Oracle: You see that, it means know thyself. I'm gonna let you in on a little secret. Being the one is a lot like being in love. Nobody can tell you. You just know it, balls to bones.  
  
Lunarhawk99: Hehe, you said balls.  
  
Oracle: You're not the one.  
  
Lunarhawk99: Damn. TerraDorugaruMon almost had me convinced.  
  
Oracle: Yes, without TerraDorugaruMon, we're lost.  
  
Lunarhawk99: What?  
  
Oracle: TerraDorugaruMon believes in you, Lunarhawk99. He believes in it so much that he's willing to risk his life. You're going to have to make a choice. In one hand you'll have TerraDorugaruMon's life and in the other, yours.  
  
Lunarhawk99: Ok.  
  
Oracle: Have a cookie. I promise that by the time you're done with it, you'll feel better.  
  
Lunarhawk99 walks out and meets TerraDorugaruMon by the door)  
  
TerraDorugaruMon: What was said was for you and for you alone.  
  
Lunarhawk99: Why?  
  
TerraDorugaruMon: Because if I asked, and if you were smart, you'd ask for a dollar. You'd try to get your money back.  
  
Lunarhawk99: No I wouldn't.  
  
TerraDorugaruMon: Why?  
  
Lunarhawk99: Cause there is no money.  
  
TerraDorugaruMon: Yeah, that's good logic. Why don't you give me the rest of your cash then.  
  
Lunarhawk99: Ok.  
  
Lunarhawk99 gives TerraDorugaruMon all his money)  
  
Glitches in the GameFaqs  
  
(aazxdc is sitting in a chair looking at something)  
  
(cell phone rings)  
  
zynex: They're on their way.  
  
(Outside a car pulls up)  
  
(Da Jerk and Zero2000 stand up from a step)  
  
(TerraDorugaruMon:, Lunarhawk99, and The Yami Usagi. get out of the car)  
  
Zero2000: How'd it go?  
  
TerraDorugaruMon: Ding, ding, ding, ding, ding, ding, ding!  
  
(TerraDorugaruMon: holds up the money)  
  
Da Jerk: He got you Lunarhawk99!  
  
Lunarhawk99: But there is no money.  
  
(All start snickering)  
  
Lunarhawk99 grabs the money from TerraDorugaruMon's hands)  
  
(camera shifts to a stairwell inside the building)  
  
Lunarhawk99 looks into an offshoot)  
  
(A cat walks by)  
  
Lunarhawk99 turns away)  
  
Lunarhawk99 turns back)  
  
(cat walks by again)  
  
Lunarhawk99: Oh, a little deja vu.  
  
The Yami Usagi: What?  
  
Lunarhawk99: Nothing, just had a little deja vu.  
  
Endgame: What happened?  
  
The Yami Usagi: What did you see?  
  
Lunarhawk99: A black cat walked by and then another that looked just like it.  
  
The Yami Usagi: How much like it? Was it the same cat?  
  
Lunarhawk99: Might have been I'm not sure.  
  
(TerraDorugaruMon: motions behind Lunarhawk99)  
  
(TerraDorugaruMon: smacks Lunarhawk99 upside the head)  
  
TerraDorugaruMon: Stupid! Pay more attention so you don't kill us.  
  
Endgame: Yeah!  
  
TerraDorugaruMon: Shut up. You're gay.  
  
Endgame: I'm not gay!  
  
Da Jerk: Really?  
  
Endgame: Yeah. Really.  
  
Zero2000: Sure.  
  
(camera shifts to a hard line)  
  
(The line is cut)  
  
(camera shifts to aazxdc a few stories down)  
  
(cell phone rings)  
  
zynex: They cut the hard line, get out!  
  
(aazxdc motions towards a window and moves the blinds)  
  
(There is no window) aazxdc: Oh no.  
  
zynex: Oh no.  
  
(aazxdc grabs a large box and opens it and removes two large guns)  
  
(SWAT team enters)  
  
(aazxdc shoots at team)  
  
(Team kills aazxdc)  
  
TerraDorugaruMon: Let's go!  
  
(TerraDorugaruMon: and co. go up a few stairs and end up in a large room with a "window")  
  
(Endgame moves the curtains to reveal that there is no window)  
  
Endgame: That's what they changed, there's no way out! We're trapped!  
  
TerraDorugaruMon: Shut your hole! Go back to being gay.  
  
Endgame: I'm not gay!  
  
Da Jerk: Yeah, and people don't think I'm a man.  
  
TerraDorugaruMon: Yeah, and we're in a movie.  
  
Zero2000: Um TerraDorugaruMon, we are in a movie.  
  
Lunarhawk99: Yeah. I told you that, about.  
  
Lunarhawk99 pulls out a script from his coat)  
  
Lunarhawk99: page 14. See?  
  
Lunarhawk99 shows TerraDorugaruMon the script)  
  
(TerraDorugaruMon: looks at the screen and waves at the people)  
  
TerraDorugaruMon: Give me your cell phone.  
  
(Endgame pretends to look for his cell phone)  
  
The Yami Usagi: gets out her phone)  
  
The Yami Usagi: They'll be able to track it.  
  
TerraDorugaruMon: We don't have a choice.  
  
(camera shifts to the neb)  
  
zynex: Operator.  
  
TerraDorugaruMon: zynex, find a structural draw out of this building. Find it fast.  
  
zynex: Ok.  
  
(zynex sits there for a moment doing nothing)  
  
(zynex presses a button)  
  
zynex: Got it.  
  
TerraDorugaruMon: Find the main wet wall.  
  
zynex: Got it.  
  
(Camera shifts to admin CjayC by aazxdc's corpse)  
  
admin CjayC: 8th floor. They're on the 8th floor.  
  
(camera shifts back to TerraDorugaruMon and co.)  
  
TerraDorugaruMon: Let's go. This way.  
  
(TerraDorugaruMon: and co walk away)  
  
TerraDorugaruMon: Right there in that hole.  
  
(camera shifts to admin smith)  
  
admin CjayC: Where are they?  
  
admin black wargreykid: Maybe they're in Cleveland.  
  
admin CjayC: Yes, Cleveland is where they might be.  
  
admin: Johnson: Why would they be in Cleveland?  
  
admin black wargreykid: Here we go.  
  
(The opening to The Drew Carry Show with admins!)  
  
admin CjayC: All this energy callin' me back where it comes from. It's such a crude attitude, it's back where it's belong. All the little chicks with the crimson lips go Cleveland rocks. Cleveland rocks. Livin' in sin where the safety's been go Cleveland rocks, Cleveland rocks, Cleveland rocks! Ohio!  
  
admin Johnson: Won't Drew Carry sue us now?  
  
admin CjayC: Screw him.  
  
(camera shifts back to TerraDorugaruMon and co. in the wall)  
  
(TerraDorugaruMon: and co. are moving down the wall)  
  
(a SWAT team member is in the room with the hole)  
  
(TerraDorugaruMon: kicks some dirt from a ledge)  
  
(dirt lands in Cipher's face)  
  
(Endgame coughs)  
  
(SWAT member turns to wall)  
  
(SWAT member puts his ear to the wall)  
  
(Endgame sneezes)  
  
SWAT member: They're in the walls!  
  
(SWAT member shoots at walls)  
  
Lunarhawk99 shoots back)  
  
(SWAT member retreats to reload)  
  
(SWAT member turns into admin)  
  
(admin punches through wall)  
  
Endgame: It's an admin!  
  
TerraDorugaruMon: No!!!!!!  
  
(TerraDorugaruMon: jumps through the wall and tackles admin CjayC)  
  
Lunarhawk99: TerraDorugaruMon!  
  
TerraDorugaruMon: You must get Lunarhawk99 out! He's all that matters!  
  
Lunarhawk99: TerraDorugaruMon, No, you can't!  
  
The Yami Usagi: let's go!  
  
Lunarhawk99: We can't leave him!  
  
The Yami Usagi: We have to!  
  
Lunarhawk99 slides down the wall)  
  
(camera goes to TerraDorugaruMon and admin CjayC)  
  
admin CjayC: The great TerraDorugaruMon:.  
  
TerraDorugaruMon: And you are?  
  
admin CjayC: CjayC. admin CjayC.  
  
TerraDorugaruMon: You think you're James Bond or something. Nerd.  
  
admin CjayC: Na uh! You're wrong. Besides, I've never seen James Bond, or whatever you said.  
  
(admin CjayC gets up and a whole SWAT team comes in)  
  
admin CjayC: Take him.  
  
(The Swat team starts beating TerraDorugaruMon:)  
  
(Camera shifts to zynex)  
  
zynex: No!  
  
Escape  
  
(All fall into garage)  
  
Lunarhawk99, The Yami Usagi., Zero2000, and Switch are standing near each other Cipher is on the other side)  
  
(Zero2000 and Switch fire upon SWATs)  
  
The Yami Usagi: Cipher!  
  
SWAT: We got the gay one!  
  
(Endgame motions towards group then falls)  
  
The Yami Usagi: opens a vent)  
  
The Exit  
  
The Yami Usagi: opens up a manhole and climbs out)  
  
(Camera shifts to Neb)  
  
zynex: Operator.  
  
Cipher (is at payphone) Yeah, there was a car accident, a Goddamn car accident. All of a sudden just boom! Somebody up there still likes me. I need an exit fast.  
  
zynex: What's it worth to you?  
  
Endgame: I don't know.  
  
zynex: You can't be gay anymore.  
  
Endgame: I'm not gay!  
  
zynex: That's the attitude. Franklin and Airy. It's an old TV repair shop.  
  
(Phone rings again)  
  
zynex: Operator.  
  
(Da Jerk to Lunarhawk99 and co. walking down a street)  
  
The Yami Usagi: zynex,  
  
Lunarhawk99: Is TerraDorugaruMon alive?  
  
The Yami Usagi: Is TerraDorugaruMon alive?  
  
zynex: Moving, I don't know where to yet.  
  
The Yami Usagi: He's alive.  
  
The Yami Usagi: We need an exit.  
  
zynex: You're not too far from Endgame.  
  
The Yami Usagi: Cipher?  
  
zynex: Yeah, I know. Franklin and Airy.  
  
Death  
  
(Endgame kicks through boarded up windows into an old abandoned shop, 4 phones are on a table)  
  
(Endgame picks one up)  
  
(Endgame wakes on the Neb)  
  
Endgame: Where are they?  
  
zynex: I'm making the call now.  
  
(Endgame picks up a big electric gun thing and shoots zynex)  
  
Nomadic View: zynex? zynex?! No!!!!  
  
(Nomadic View charges at Endgame)  
  
(Endgame kills Nomadic View)  
  
(Back at shop)  
  
(Phone is ringing)  
  
Lunarhawk99 picks up phone)  
  
Lunarhawk99: It just went dead.  
  
The Yami Usagi: let me see.  
  
The Yami Usagi: puts down phone and pulls out cell phone)  
  
(Endgame answers)  
  
Endgame: Hello The Yami Usagi.  
  
The Yami Usagi: Cipher? Where's zynex?  
  
Endgame: You're a beautiful woman The Yami Usagi. For the longest time, I thought I was in love with you. I used to dream about you.  
  
The Yami Usagi: How can that be? Aren't you gay? Or are you bi?  
  
Endgame: Too bad things had to turn out this way.  
  
The Yami Usagi: Oh my God, you killed them.  
  
Da Jerk: Oh no.  
  
Endgame: I'm sick of this, sick of fighting, sick of this world, sick of him.  
  
(Endgame moves to TerraDorugaruMon:)  
  
Endgame: Surprise asshole! I'll bet you didn't see this coming did ya? I wish I could be there. I wish I could walk in right as it happened. So then, you knew it was me.  
  
The Yami Usagi: But he freed you. You can't go back.  
  
Endgame: So? I'm getting body re-inserted into the gamefaqs. When I wake up, I don't remember a damn thing.  
  
The Yami Usagi: But the gamefaqs isn't real.  
  
Endgame: I disagree. I believe the gamefaqs can be more real than this place. I'll do here is pull the plug, there, you have to watch Zero2000 die.  
  
The Yami Usagi: looks at Zero2000)  
  
Zero2000: The Yami Usagi.  
  
(Nothing happens)  
  
Endgame: Damn plug! Get outa there now! There we go!  
  
(Zero2000 dies)  
  
Endgame: Welcome to reality baby. Oh and if you have something terribly important to say to Da Jerk, I suggest you say it now.  
  
The Yami Usagi: Please don't.  
  
Da Jerk: Not like this. Not like this.  
  
(Da Jerk dies)  
  
Endgame: Too late.  
  
The Yami Usagi: God damn you Endgame.  
  
Endgame: Don't hate me, The Yami Usagi. I'm just a messenger. And right now, I'm gonna prove it. If TerraDorugaruMon was right, then I couldn't pull this plug, and there'd have to be some kind of miracle to stop me, I mean, how can he be the one if he's dead? You never did answer my question. You bought into TerraDorugaruMon's bullshit. Look into his eyes. His big pretty eyes and tell me. Is he the one?  
  
The Yami Usagi: Yes.  
  
Endgame: No, I don't believe it.  
  
zynex: Believe it or not you piece of shit, you're still going to burn!  
  
(zynex shoots Endgame)  
  
(Endgame dies)  
  
(phones ring again)  
  
Lunarhawk99: You first.  
  
The Yami Usagi: wakes up on the Neb)  
  
The Yami Usagi: You're hurt.  
  
zynex: I'll be all right.  
  
Now you know!  
  
(TerraDorugaruMon: is sitting in a chair handcuffed)  
  
(admin CjayC is staring out a window)  
  
admin CjayC: Have you ever starred and looked at it? Billions of people unaware. Happy.  
  
(CjayC turns around)  
  
admin CjayC: Did you know that the first gamefaqs was designed to be perfect where none suffered. It was a terrible disaster. Entire crops were lost. We also lost four kinds of cheeses and a brand of soda.  
  
TerraDorugaruMon: Bastard!  
  
admin CjayC: It was called Seepep We tried to recreate it but the closest we got was Pepsi.  
  
(Sweep of evil things! On table is a gun, a syringe, and 3 oversized yellow foam 10-gallon hats)  
  
admin CjayC: Nobody would accept the programming. That's why the gamefaqs was redesigned to this. The peak of your civilization. I say your civilization because once we started thinking for you it became Microsoft's civilization.  
  
TerraDorugaruMon: No! No!  
  
admin CjayC: This all about evolution. Yes, evolution. Like the dinosaur, look out that window, your time is up. The future is our world. Our time. Microsoft's time.  
  
TerraDorugaruMon: Why Microsoft?  
  
admin CjayC: Who do you think created us?  
  
(admin black wargreykid enters)  
  
admin black wargreykid: Sir, admin XP has just been released.  
  
admin CjayC: Give it to me!  
  
(admin black wargreykid gives admin CjayC a IM)  
  
(admin CjayC takes the IM)  
  
(admin CjayC coughs up another IM)  
  
admin CjayC: Do something with this admin 2000.  
  
admin black wargreykid: You got admin 2000? I only got admin ME and admin Bob got admin NT.  
  
(admin Johnson enters)  
  
admin Johnson: There may be a problem.  
  
Stop  
  
(On the Neb around TerraDorugaruMon:)  
  
Lunarhawk99: What are they doing to him?  
  
zynex: Hacking into his mind. All it takes is time.  
  
Lunarhawk99: How long?  
  
zynex: Depends on the mind. Eventually, his alpha patterns will change. When they do, he'll tell them anything.  
  
Lunarhawk99: There's got something we can do.  
  
zynex: There is, we pull the plug.  
  
The Yami Usagi: Are you serious? You're going to kill him? Kill TerraDorugaruMon?  
  
zynex: The Yami Usagi., we have to.  
  
(zynex walks over to a wall and pulls a plug)  
  
(A digital clock on the wall goes out)  
  
The Yami Usagi: I don't think that's what you're supposed to do.  
  
(zynex plugs the clock back in)  
  
(Clock does flashing 12:00 thing)  
  
zynex: All right, I admit it, I missed that day of Operator School.  
  
The Yami Usagi: You have to pull his neck plug.  
  
zynex: His what now?  
  
The Yami Usagi: The big thing in the back of his head.  
  
zynex: Oh! Ok.  
  
(zynex motions behind TerraDorugaruMon:)  
  
zynex: TerraDorugaruMon, you're more than a leader to us, you're like a father. We'll miss you. And if you think that I should be the captain, don't move right now. Thank you. I proudly accept your decision.  
  
Lunarhawk99: Wait. Stop.  
  
zynex: Lunarhawk99, this has to be done.  
  
Lunarhawk99: Does it? The Oracle, she told me this would happen. That I'd have to choose. I can save him.  
  
The Yami Usagi: You can't, you're the one.  
  
Lunarhawk99: No, I'm not.  
  
The Yami Usagi: What?  
  
Lunarhawk99: I'm not the one. Just another guy.  
  
zynex: Lunarhawk99 this is loco. They're holding him in a government building. And there are admins guarding him. Three of 'em. And they have guns. Two of 'em. And bullets. 4 of 'em. And a postman. Ten of 'em. And a janitor. Six of 'em. And cheese. Lot's of cheese.  
  
Lunarhawk99: I don't care. Wait. What kinds of cheese?  
  
zynex: Canadian Swiss.  
  
Lunarhawk99: How can there be Canadian Swiss cheese?  
  
zynex: You're right. Shouldn't it be Canadian cheese?  
  
The Yami Usagi: Damn cheese!  
  
Lunarhawk99: Yes.  
  
The Yami Usagi: What?  
  
Lunarhawk99: I don't know. It sounded like TerraDorugaruMon, but I said it.  
  
zynex: Just go.  
  
Talkin' 'bout stuff  
  
admin CjayC: Never send a man to do a machine's job.  
  
admin Johnson: If the insider failed, they would have severed the connection as soon as possible.  
  
admin CjayC: The what now?  
  
admin Johnson: The insider! I think he was bald, had a goatee, think he was gay.  
  
admin CjayC: Oh, ok. If they're dead we don't have to worry. We have no choice. Deploy the sentinels.  
  
admin Johnson: You want fries with that?  
  
admin CjayC: Sorry, a fast food place was using the same frequency.  
  
admin CjayC: Yes, I DO want fries with that!  
  
TerraDorugaruMon: Where you getting the food from?  
  
admin Johnson: Jack in the Box.  
  
TerraDorugaruMon: Can you get me an ultimate cheeseburger and a large chocolate shake?  
  
admin CjayC: Can you answer two questions?  
  
TerraDorugaruMon: Maybe what are they?  
  
admin CjayC: What are the access codes for the Zion mainframe and what good is a phone call if you are unable to speak.  
  
TerraDorugaruMon: I'm not gonna answer the first one and what about text messaging? Didn't you ever see that commercial with the ferrate that bites that guy's tongue?  
  
admin CjayC: No! That's right, the gay guy told me that. You answered one question so you get one food item! Choose!  
  
TerraDorugaruMon: I'll take the burger.  
  
admin CjayC: Get the food!  
  
What the?  
  
(On Neb)  
  
Lunarhawk99: What are they doing?  
  
zynex: They're feeding him.  
  
Lunarhawk99: What?  
  
zynex: Jack in the Box.  
  
Lunarhawk99: We have to go now!  
  
Lunarhawk99 motions towards chair)  
  
Revelations  
  
admin CjayC: I'd like to share a revelation I've had during my time here. It came to me when I tried to classify your species. I realized you're not actually mammals.  
  
TerraDorugaruMon: You're not a mammal.  
  
admin CjayC: Yes I am! Not, wait, you're right I'm not.  
  
TerraDorugaruMon: Damn straight.  
  
admin CjayC: All mammals instinctively develop a certain equilibrium with their environment. You humans do not. You move to an area and multiply. Until every natural resource is consumed. There is another organism on this planet that does this, do you know what it is?  
  
TerraDorugaruMon: Do you?  
  
admin CjayC: Of course, why wouldn't I?  
  
TerraDorugaruMon: Are you sure?  
  
admin CjayC: Yes.  
  
TerraDorugaruMon: Fine, what is it?  
  
admin CjayC: Well played.  
  
(admin CjayC reaches into his pocket and pulls out a copy of the script the words "God help this movie" are visible on it)  
  
admin CjayC: It's a virus. Human beings are a cancer of this planet. And we are the cure.  
  
TerraDorugaruMon: If I'm a virus then how come antibiotics don't kill me?  
  
admin CjayC: Well played again.I know! Dr. admin Jones! Get in here!  
  
(An admin wearing doctor's clothes comes in)  
  
Dr. admin Jones: What?  
  
admin CjayC: Explain to him why if he's a virus how come antibiotics don't kill him.  
  
Dr. admin Jones: Because that was a metaphor you dumbass!  
  
admin CjayC: I thought it was a simile.  
  
Dr. admin Jones: No, a simile uses "like" or "as"  
  
admin CjayC: Kiss my as. (not a typo)  
  
Dr. admin Jones: What was that?  
  
admin CjayC: Nothing.  
  
Guns  
  
zynex: So what do you need, besides a miracle.  
  
(In construct)  
  
Lunarhawk99: Miracles. Lots of miracles.  
  
zynex: I said besides a miracle.  
  
Lunarhawk99: Oh , um.guns. Lots of guns.  
  
(Many guns appear)  
  
The Yami Usagi: moves to be in the same row as Lunarhawk99)  
  
(Incoming row hits The Yami Usagi:  
  
The Yami Usagi: Wahhh!!!!!  
  
Lunarhawk99: Less guns! Less guns!  
  
(guns fall back) The Yami Usagi: flies back past Lunarhawk99)  
  
The Yami Usagi: Wahhhhhh!!!!  
  
zynex: You need more guns?  
  
Lunarhawk99: No. I'll just walk over there.  
  
The Yami Usagi: Lunarhawk99, maybe it's the concussion talkin' but nobody's ever done anything like this.  
  
Lunarhawk99: That's why it's going to work.  
  
What smells?  
  
admin CjayC: Why isn't the serum working?  
  
admin black wargreykid: Perhaps we're not asking the right questions.  
  
admin CjayC: Leave me with him.  
  
(All other admins look at admin CjayC)  
  
admin CjayC: Now.  
  
(admin CjayC removes his earplug and his sunglasses)  
  
admin CjayC: Can you hear me, TerraDorugaruMon? I want to be honest with you. I hate it here. This prison, this zoo, this reality, this whatever you want to call it.  
  
TerraDorugaruMon: GameFaqs.  
  
admin CjayC: What?  
  
TerraDorugaruMon: We call it the gamefaqs. admin CjayC: Ok.  
  
admin CjayC: As I was saying, I hate this prison, this zoo, this reality, this movie.  
  
TerraDorugaruMon: Movie?  
  
admin CjayC: The movie we're in.  
  
TerraDorugaruMon: What?  
  
admin CjayC: Never mind. I must get out. It's the smell if there is such a thing, it's repulsive, isn't it? Once Zion is destroyed, there is no need for me to be here. I must get out. I must get to Zion. In this mind is the key. My key. Tell me the codes!  
  
(admin black wargreykid and Johnson enter)  
  
admin Johnson: What were you doing?  
  
admin black wargreykid: He doesn't know.  
  
admin CjayC: Know what?  
  
Lobby Shootout Scene (With a name like that, how can we change it?)  
  
Lunarhawk99 enters through a door)  
  
Lunarhawk99 places a bag in the x-ray)  
  
Lunarhawk99 walks through a metal detector)  
  
(It goes off)  
  
Guard: Would you please remove all metallic items, keys, loose change.  
  
Lunarhawk99 pulls his trench coat revealing lots of loose change and keys)  
  
Guard: Holy shit!  
  
Lunarhawk99 hits guard)  
  
Lunarhawk99 pulls out a gun and shoots all but one guard)  
  
Guard 2: We need backup! Send backup!  
  
The Yami Usagi: walks in and shoots guard 2)  
  
The Yami Usagi: grabs bag)  
  
(Many military guards enter)  
  
Mguard: Freeze!  
  
Lunarhawk99 and The Yami Usagi. freeze)  
  
Mguard: Wait so you're not gonna go all gamefaqs on us?  
  
Lunarhawk99: How do you know about the gamefaqs?  
  
Mguard: Because I have no life.  
  
(All guards move away from Mguard)  
  
Mguard: Well at least play the music and open up a can of whoop ass on some of us.  
  
(Mguard 2 points his gun at Mguard and looks to Mguard 3 for approval)  
  
(Mguard 3 gives thumbs up sign)  
  
(Mguard 2 shoots Mguard 1)  
  
(All Mguards start to gamefaqs fight which each other)  
  
Lunarhawk99 and The Yami Usagi. watch)  
  
The Yami Usagi: Let's go.  
  
Lunarhawk99: Yeah.  
  
Lunarhawk99 and The Yami Usagi. enter elevator)  
  
(Small amount of IMar falls)  
  
(Mguards continue to fight)  
  
(In elevator)  
  
Lunarhawk99 pulls out a bomb from the bag)  
  
Lunarhawk99 looks at buttons confused)  
  
The Yami Usagi: What is it?  
  
Lunarhawk99: I can't figure out this complex number riddle? And they put more confusing things like B1 through B5, GF, R, Emergency Stop. What are these?  
  
The Yami Usagi: presses emergency stop)  
  
The Yami Usagi: You, yeah you. Ok, you don't talk. Got it? Good.  
  
Lunarhawk99 and The Yami Usagi. escape through roof hatch)  
  
Lunarhawk99 holds onto rope)  
  
Lunarhawk99: There is no spoon.damn spoon kid. He go to hell. He go to hell and he die!  
  
The Yami Usagi: What?  
  
Lunarhawk99 shoots elevator)  
  
The Yami Usagi: grabs Lunarhawk99)  
  
Lunarhawk99 shoots elevator)  
  
Lunarhawk99 goes up rope because of physics!)  
  
(Elevator hits ground floor)  
  
(Bomb explodes)  
  
(Use movie's)  
  
(In admins room)  
  
(Sprinklers go off)  
  
admin CjayC: Find them and destroy them!  
  
Rooftop battle  
  
Helicopter pilot: I repeat we are under attack!  
  
The Yami Usagi: kicks two guards)  
  
Lunarhawk99 punches two guards)  
  
The Yami Usagi: throws a knife at a guard)  
  
(Helicopter pilot turns into an admin)  
  
(admin walks towards Lunarhawk99)  
  
The Yami Usagi: Lunarhawk99!  
  
Lunarhawk99 turns at shoots at admin)  
  
(admin dodges)  
  
Lunarhawk99: The Yami Usagi.! Help!  
  
Lunarhawk99 goes into slo mo bullet time)  
  
Lunarhawk99 flails his arms)  
  
Lunarhawk99 remains in slo mo but admin walks up normally and waits for a minute then shoots Lunarhawk99)  
  
admin black wargreykid: Only human.  
  
(admin black wargreykid motions to shoot Lunarhawk99)  
  
The Yami Usagi: Dodge this.  
  
The Yami Usagi: shoots admin black wargreykid)  
  
The Yami Usagi: I've never seen anyone move that fast. You move like they do.  
  
Lunarhawk99: Not fast enough. Can you fly that helicopter?  
  
The Yami Usagi: Not yet. The Yami Usagi: pulls out cell phone) zynex, I need a pilot program for a B-212 helicopter.  
  
zynex: Ok.  
  
The Yami Usagi: flutters her eyes)  
  
The Yami Usagi: Let's go.  
  
Lunarhawk99: Where?  
  
The Yami Usagi: pulls out her phone again)  
  
The Yami Usagi: zynex, Lunarhawk99 needs a duh program.  
  
zynex: Ok.  
  
Lunarhawk99 flutters his eyes)  
  
Lunarhawk99: I know kung fu.  
  
The Yami Usagi: We already know that. Let's go.  
  
Helicopter  
  
(admin black wargreykid enters room)  
  
(Helicopter comes down over window Lunarhawk99 is manning the gun)  
  
admin CjayC: No.  
  
Lunarhawk99 opens fire, hitting admins)  
  
(On a table, a Jack in the Box bag is seen)  
  
(All admins are dead)  
  
Lunarhawk99: Get up TerraDorugaruMon, get up.  
  
(TerraDorugaruMon: breaks chain)  
  
(TerraDorugaruMon: rips off electrodes and sensors)  
  
(TerraDorugaruMon: motions toward the helicopter but then turns back and grabs the Jack in the Box bag)  
  
(admin CjayC reenters)  
  
(admin CjayC opens fire)  
  
(admin CjayC hits TerraDorugaruMon in the ankle)  
  
Lunarhawk99: He's not gonna make it.  
  
(TerraDorugaruMon: jumps)  
  
Lunarhawk99 jumps)  
  
(TerraDorugaruMon: and Lunarhawk99 catch each other in mid air)  
  
Lunarhawk99: Go!  
  
The Yami Usagi: flys)  
  
(admin CjayC hits helicopter in fuel tank)  
  
(Helicopter passes a few feet over a nearby building)  
  
Lunarhawk99 drops TerraDorugaruMon:)  
  
admin CjayC: Damn it!  
  
Lunarhawk99 lands on building)  
  
Lunarhawk99: The Yami Usagi.  
  
Lunarhawk99 shakes rope to show that he's connected)  
  
(Helicopter continues to crash)  
  
The Yami Usagi: shoots rope and jumps out)  
  
(helicopter smashes into building)  
  
Lunarhawk99 pulls up The Yami Usagi:  
  
TerraDorugaruMon: Now do you believe it, The Yami Usagi.?  
  
The Yami Usagi: No!  
  
Lunarhawk99: Thanks a lot!  
  
TerraDorugaruMon: Yeah, how do you not believe it!?!  
  
The Yami Usagi: Because.ok fine I'm just trying to act like I don't.  
  
Lunarhawk99: Damn straight.  
  
TerraDorugaruMon: Oh, yeah, I forgot I saved you guys some Jack in the Box.  
  
Lunarhawk99: Thanks TerraDorugaruMon:.  
  
The Yami Usagi: Yeah, thanks. What'd you get?  
  
TerraDorugaruMon: Ultimate cheeseburger, some fries, a chocolate shake, and some of admin Gutierrez's left over Diet Coke.  
  
Lunarhawk99: Let's go.  
  
The Yami Usagi: Yeah.  
  
TerraDorugaruMon: Can I use your cell phone?  
  
Lunarhawk99: Sure.  
  
(TerraDorugaruMon: calls)  
  
zynex: Operator.  
  
TerraDorugaruMon: zynex.  
  
zynex: Damn, it's good to hear your voice sir.  
  
TerraDorugaruMon: Yes. We need an exit.  
  
zynex: Got one ready, an old subway.  
  
TerraDorugaruMon: Good.  
  
Subway exit  
  
(all come to a Subway at the ground floor of an office building)  
  
The Yami Usagi: I don't think this is what zynex meant.  
  
TerraDorugaruMon: So? You don't like subway?  
  
The Yami Usagi: Um.I do but we need to leave and.  
  
Lunarhawk99: Let it go.  
  
(all go inside)  
  
TerraDorugaruMon: Oh my God! It's Clay Henry!  
  
The Yami Usagi: Who's Clay Henry?  
  
Lunarhawk99: He's the fireman who was a Jared fan from somewhere.  
  
TerraDorugaruMon: Yeah, he got really big on burgers and fries.  
  
Lunarhawk99: But thanks to subway he's down to a smaller size.  
  
TerraDorugaruMon: He gets his kicks from his veggie delight.  
  
Lunarhawk99: I don't know the rest.  
  
Lunarhawk99 gets out his cell phone)  
  
Lunarhawk99: zynex, I need a Clay Henry song program.  
  
zynex: Now what makes you think I have that?  
  
Lunarhawk99: Sorry.  
  
Lunarhawk99 puts away his cell phone)  
  
zynex: If I can't get to learn the Clay Henry song that way, then nobody can!  
  
(zynex breaks a disk)  
  
The Yami Usagi: Yeah, well good for Clay! I got a better song. His name is Henry, Clay Henry. He's not a fireman or a Jared fan from subway. He got really big on burgers and fries, the after guy in the commercial doesn't even look like the same guy. I think subway is full of lies! Da da da.  
  
(Clay Henry runs away crying)  
  
Lunarhawk99: Look what you've done.  
  
Subway Clerk: Move along, Mam.  
  
Lunarhawk99: We'd better go. Let's try the subway station.  
  
(All enter into an old pseudo abandoned subway station the words "For the love of God, buy this on DVD" can be seen on the wall)  
  
Lunarhawk99: Right this way.  
  
(All walk up to a phone booth)  
  
Lunarhawk99: You first TerraDorugaruMon:.  
  
(TerraDorugaruMon: goes to the phone and disappears)  
  
(a hobo in the corner watches)  
  
(cut to admin CjayC on the rooftop where TerraDorugaruMon was dropped)  
  
(on the floor is an empty Jack in the Box bag, a rope, and very bad drawing of a hand giving the finger signed by TerraDorugaruMon:)  
  
(admin CjayC puts his hand up to his earpiece)  
  
(back to subway)  
  
The Yami Usagi: walks to phone booth)  
  
The Yami Usagi: (during this line, phone is ringing) Lunarhawk99, there's something I want to tell you. But I'm afraid of what it will mean if I do.  
  
The Yami Usagi:'s cell phone rings)  
  
The Yami Usagi: answers)  
  
The Yami Usagi: What?  
  
zynex: You hear that? It's a ringing phone! When it rings, you answer it! I can't keep a channel open forever! We've got damn sentinels in this world! Ok? They will find us, and they will kill us. And when I die from them, you die from them. So for the love of God, answer the damn phone!  
  
The Yami Usagi: motions to hang up the phone)  
  
zynex: Don't you hang up on me!  
  
The Yami Usagi: hangs up the phone)  
  
The Yami Usagi: picks up the phone booth phone)  
  
(Hobo begins to turn into admin CjayC)  
  
The Yami Usagi: opens her eyes in surprise)  
  
The Yami Usagi: wakes up on Neb)  
  
The Yami Usagi: You have to send me back!  
  
zynex: I can't.  
  
The Yami Usagi: Why?  
  
zynex: Because you'll take too long with the damn phone!  
  
TerraDorugaruMon: What is it?  
  
The Yami Usagi: An admin.  
  
TerraDorugaruMon: Which one?  
  
The Yami Usagi: It was either admin Bob or admin CjayC.  
  
TerraDorugaruMon: It can't be admin Bob, he's on vacation in Jamaica.  
  
(cut to an admin sitting on a beach drinking a drink)  
  
(Cut back to subway)  
  
Lunarhawk99 turns around)  
  
(admin CjayC walks forward)  
  
admin CjayC: Mister. (admin CjayC looks at a piece of paper) .Anderson. It is Anderson, right?  
  
Lunarhawk99: Yeah, it was.  
  
admin CjayC: I figured out what good is a phone call if I am unable to speak.  
  
Lunarhawk99: Congratulations.  
  
admin CjayC: Thank you. Look!  
  
(admin CjayC pulls out a cell phone and throws one to Lunarhawk99)  
  
(admin CjayC sends Lunarhawk99 a text message saying "Hello Lunar. 99. I am unable 2 speak. C, I am txt messaging U")  
  
admin CjayC: Give back the cell phone now.  
  
Lunarhawk99: Here.  
  
Lunarhawk99 throws the cell phone)  
  
Subway Fight  
  
Lunarhawk99 motions away towards the exit)  
  
(On Neb)  
  
The Yami Usagi: Run Lunarhawk99, run.  
  
(subway)  
  
Lunarhawk99 turns around)  
  
(neb)  
  
(TerraDorugaruMon: has a shirt on saying "Machines suck!")  
  
The Yami Usagi: What's going on?  
  
TerraDorugaruMon: He is beginning to believe.  
  
(TerraDorugaruMon: pulls out a sign saying "You Da One!")  
  
(TerraDorugaruMon: eats some popcorn)  
  
(subway)  
  
Lunarhawk99 runs toward admin CjayC)  
  
(admin CjayC does same)  
  
(admin CjayC and Lunarhawk99 jump at each other and being to shoot at each other always missing)  
  
(both fall)  
  
admin CjayC: You're empty.  
  
Lunarhawk99 sees that admin CjayC has one bullet left)  
  
Lunarhawk99: Um.so are you.  
  
(admin CjayC gets up and throws aside his gun)  
  
(Gun misfires and hits a wall)  
  
admin CjayC: You said I was empty! No fair!  
  
Lunarhawk99 throws aside his gun)  
  
Lunarhawk99 does a kung fu fighting stance)  
  
(admin CjayC cracks his neck)  
  
(A side door opens)  
  
admin CjayC: Meet admin Job.  
  
(A guy dressed as Gold finger character Oddjob with sunglasses comes out of the door)  
  
admin CjayC: admin Job, show them what you do.  
  
(admin Job throws his hat at a statue of somebody in the subway station)  
  
(admin Job walks away and leaves)  
  
admin CjayC: That's all he does.  
  
(Both return to their fighting stances)  
  
(Joe Mills Lane enters)  
  
Joe Mills Lane: I want a clean fight! No bullet time dodging, no fast dodging, no phone calls!  
  
admin CjayC: So am I to understand that I am unable to speak?  
  
Joe Mills Lane: You talkin' back to me boy?  
  
admin CjayC: No sir.  
  
Joe Mills Lane: Let's get it on!  
  
(Joe Mills Lane walks over to phone booth)  
  
(phone rings)  
  
(Joe Mills Lane disappears)  
  
Lunarhawk99: I'm no admin, but shouldn't you have destroyed that phone booth so I couldn't just leave?  
  
admin CjayC: Oh crap. My boss is gonna kill me! admin Patterson has been looking for me to screw up. He'll bust me down to Antarctica admin with admin Bronson!  
  
(cut to Antarctica)  
  
(an admin is standing half-frozen in the middle of Antarctica)  
  
(a penguin passes)  
  
admin Bronson: Hey! You! Penguin! I know you know about the gamefaqs! I'll kill ya!  
  
(back to subway)  
  
Lunarhawk99: Well, I won't use it then.  
  
admin CjayC: Really? Promise?  
  
Lunarhawk99: Yeah sure, I promise!  
  
admin CjayC: Thank you, now I'll only beat your ass instead of kill ya!  
  
(admin CjayC and Lunarhawk99 begin to fight see movie for specifics)  
  
Lunarhawk99 knocks admin CjayC down and his sunglasses break)  
  
(admin CjayC takes off and drops his sunglasses)  
  
admin CjayC: I'm going to enjoy watching you die, Mr. Williams, I mean Anderson.  
  
(fight continues)  
  
(admin CjayC hears a train)  
  
(admin CjayC throws Lunarhawk99 onto the tracks)  
  
admin CjayC: You hear that Lunar. 99? That is the sound of inevilabilty. That is the sound of your death.  
  
Lunarhawk99: What sound?  
  
admin CjayC: The subway!  
  
Lunarhawk99: Oh, yeah, that would do it, wouldn't it?  
  
admin CjayC: Yes, Lunar. 99, it would.  
  
Lunarhawk99: My name is Lunarhawk99!  
  
Lunarhawk99 throws admin CjayC to the roof and back flips onto platform)  
  
(The train stops)  
  
(admin CjayC gets out)  
  
Lunarhawk99 runs)  
  
That's my phone!  
  
Lunarhawk99 runs down a street)  
  
(A guy is talking on his phone)  
  
Guy: Yeah, so I beat his ass and  
  
Lunarhawk99 takes the guy's phone)  
  
Guy: That's my phone! That guy stole my phone! That's my phone! I don't you!  
  
Lunarhawk99 dials a number)  
  
zynex: Operator.  
  
Lunarhawk99: Get me out of here, Mr. Wizard.  
  
zynex: I got a patch on an old exit. Wells and Lake.  
  
Lunarhawk99 runs into a crowd)  
  
(3 admins appear)  
  
Lunarhawk99: Shit!  
  
Lunarhawk99 runs away)  
  
Lunarhawk99 enters an alley)  
  
Lunarhawk99 talks into his cell phone)  
  
Lunarhawk99: A little help!  
  
zynex: Door!  
  
Lunarhawk99 enters the door)  
  
Heart O' the City Hotel Final  
  
zynex: The door on your left.  
  
Lunarhawk99 motions towards a door)  
  
zynex: No, your other left!  
  
Lunarhawk99 enters the other door)  
  
(An old lady is cutting something with a knife!)  
  
(The knife hits the wall near Lunarhawk99)  
  
Lunarhawk99 turns and admin CjayC is seen)  
  
zynex: Up the fire escape, room 303.  
  
Lunarhawk99 throws away the cell phone)  
  
(cut to the neb)  
  
(a warning beacon flashes)  
  
TerraDorugaruMon: Shit no! Yes. I mean no! No. Sentinels!  
  
The Yami Usagi: How long?  
  
zynex: Five, maybe six minutes.  
  
The Yami Usagi: Hurry up Lunarhawk99.  
  
(zynex arms the EMP)  
  
The Yami Usagi: You can't use that when he's inside.  
  
TerraDorugaruMon: Don't worry. He'll make it.  
  
(back in hotel)  
  
Lunarhawk99 runs across the hallway looking for room 303)  
  
Lunarhawk99 finds 303 and kicks open the door)  
  
(admin CjayC is inside and shoots Lunarhawk99)  
  
Lunarhawk99 steps back a little)  
  
(admin CjayC shoots again)  
  
(and again 3 more times)  
  
Lunarhawk99 dies)  
  
(Two more admins enter)  
  
admin CjayC: Check him.  
  
(neb)  
  
Lunarhawk99's vitals go dead)  
  
The Yami Usagi: Lunarhawk99, you can't be dead, because the oracle, she said I would fall in love with the one. So you see, you can't be dead, you can't. Because I love you.  
  
Lunarhawk99's vitals come back)  
  
Lunarhawk99 wakes up)  
  
The Yami Usagi: Now get up!  
  
(hotel)  
  
(admins turn around)  
  
(all 3 begin to shoot at Lunarhawk99)  
  
Lunarhawk99: No.  
  
Lunarhawk99 holds up his hand)  
  
(The bullets stop)  
  
Lunarhawk99 grabs one of the bullets)  
  
Lunarhawk99 drops the bullet)  
  
(The rest continue at Lunarhawk99)  
  
Lunarhawk99: Crap!  
  
Lunarhawk99 puts his hand up again and drops all the bullets)  
  
admin CjayC: No!  
  
(admin CjayC runs at Lunarhawk99)  
  
(They begin to fight)  
  
Lunarhawk99 looks as if he is using very little effort)  
  
Lunarhawk99 motions down a hallway towards a bathroom)  
  
(CjayC follows)  
  
Lunarhawk99 enters the bathroom and moves towards a urinal)  
  
Lunarhawk99 does the motion to wait a moment and unzips his zipper)  
  
(With one hand, Lunarhawk99 fends off admin CjayC while going to the bathroom)  
  
Lunarhawk99 knocks admin CjayC back)  
  
Lunarhawk99 runs at admin CjayC and enters him)  
  
(All other admins back off)  
  
Lunarhawk99 explodes from admin CjayC)  
  
Lunarhawk99 bends the room)  
  
Lunarhawk99: Take that spoon kid! I hate him so much.  
  
(admins run away)  
  
Lunarhawk99 motions back to room 303)  
  
(neb)  
  
zynex: Oh no.  
  
TerraDorugaruMon: Here they come.  
  
(Sentinels lock on to Neb)  
  
Lunarhawk99: I am the one.  
  
Shanic the Hedge Hog: Not so fast!  
  
Lunarhawk99: What?  
  
Shanic the Hedge Hog: You are not the one! I am the one! I have a copy of my movie, The One. It stars me, so I am the one!  
  
(Shanic the Hedge Hog bends the room)  
  
Lunarhawk99: You met that damn spoon kid too?  
  
Shanic the Hedge Hog: Yeah, I beat his ass!  
  
Lunarhawk99: Me too. But I'm the one!  
  
Shanic the Hedge Hog: I'm the one!  
  
Lunarhawk99 pulls out a gun and begins to shoot at Shanic the Hedge Hog)  
  
(Shanic the Hedge Hog stops the bullets with his hand)  
  
Shanic the Hedge Hog: See, I am the one!  
  
Lunarhawk99 hits Jet Li over the head with the gun)  
  
Lunarhawk99: Not so tough now are you?  
  
(neb)  
  
(a sentinel breaks through the hull)  
  
zynex: They're inside!  
  
(hotel)  
  
Lunarhawk99 begins to kick Shanic the Hedge Hog)  
  
Lunarhawk99: Who's the one? Who? Say it! Shanic the Hedge Hog: You're the one! Stop! Ow! You are!  
  
Lunarhawk99: Whose movie is this?  
  
Shanic the Hedge Hog: Yours!  
  
Lunarhawk99: What movie was the rip off, The GameFaqs or The One?  
  
Shanic the Hedge Hog: Mine!  
  
Lunarhawk99: Damn Straight!  
  
(Shanic the Hedge Hog gets up)  
  
Lunarhawk99 enters Jet Li in much the same way has admin CjayC)  
  
(Shanic the Hedge Hog explodes)  
  
(neb)  
  
(Sentinel closes in on The Yami Usagi:  
  
The Yami Usagi: Lunarhawk99!  
  
(hotel)  
  
Lunarhawk99 runs to the phone and exits)  
  
(zynex fires the EMP)  
  
(all sentinels die)  
  
(screen goes blank)  
  
TerraDorugaruMon: So are they dead?  
  
zynex: They're offline.  
  
(TerraDorugaruMon: Let's poke 'em with sticks)  
  
zynex: Ok.  
  
Phone Booth  
  
Lunarhawk99: I know you're out there now. I can feel you. You're afraid. Afraid of us. Of what we can do. I didn't come here to tell you how this was going to end, I came here to tell you how it was going to begin. I'm going to hang up this phone and then I'm going to show these people what you don't want them to see. A world without rules or boundaries. A world without you. Where we go from there is a choice I leave to you.  
  
Pizza Hut Guy: Sir, I told you if you have complaint, talk to the manager! Now do you want a pizza or not?  
  
Lunarhawk99 hangs up phone)  
  
Lunarhawk99 exits phone booth)  
  
Lunarhawk99 puts on his sunglasses)  
  
(camera shoots back)  
  
Lunarhawk99 flies away)  
  
-END- 


End file.
